Triplet Brave
by Li-chan N
Summary: Lucy hilang dan Natsu terus mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa mengetahui bahwa Lucy telah memiliki tiga orang anak. Tetapi saat keputusasaan menghampiri Natsu, seorang anak datang membawa sedikit harapan pada Natsu. RnR please, this is my first fanfic
1. Prolog

Yo! Holaaaa, Li-chan di sini. Ah, ya sebenarnya ini fanfic pertamaku.

Berhubung aku suka Fairy Tail, jadi kepikiran untuk buat fanfic ^^

Yosh langsung ke cerita~

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Pagi itu Gray sedang berjalan-jalan di Crocus, sebenarnya mage itu kemarin baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dan berencana pulang ke guild siang nanti. Sambil melihat orang yang berjualan di sekitarnya, dia berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk seseorang. Dipandanginya sebuah toko yang menjual perhiasan di tengah kota itu. Sebuah kalung bermatakan aquamarine menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin ia akan membeli kalung itu dengan bayaran misinya yang lumayan banyak.

* * *

Sementara itu di pinggiran Crocus..

"Ne, Haru kau tunggu di sini ya. Aku dan Polar akan membeli beberapa buku dan peta dulu." pesan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang.

Gadis itu dan beruang kecil berbulu putih itu pergi meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang warna rambutnya sama dengan gadis itu.

Tak berselang lama setelah gadis itu pergi, terdengar suara keleaparan dari perut anak laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun anak itu langsung pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa mengingat pesan dari kakaknya.

Setelah keluar dari toko perhiasan itu Gray berencana ke penginapan terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, dia tidak sengaja menabrak anak laki-laki berambut merah muda, membuat anak itu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray sambil membantu anak itu berdiri.

Anak itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Reflek saja anak itu langsung menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk membersihkannya.

"Begitu ya. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." pamit Gray.

Sebelum pergi Gray sekilas memperhatikan anak itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, memakai syal, mengingatkannya akan rivalnya di guild. Hanya saja wajah anak itu sangat datar, dan dia juga pendiam.

"Hah.. Setelah melihat anak itu, aku jadi teringat wajah Flamehead yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat anak itu dengan wajah datarnya membuatku jadi lebih kesal." ujarnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tanpa terasa Gray sudah berada di depan penginapannya. Dia hanya tinggal mengambil barang barangnya yang ada di kamar setelah itu membayar ke pemilik penginapan. Namun saat akan membayar pada pemilik, Gray berusaha mengecek dompet disaku celana panjangnya berulang kali namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Yang dia temukan di saku celananya hanya sebuah bungkusan yang berisi perhiasan yang tadi dia beli. Apakah dompetnya tertinggal di toko perhiasan? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Karena setelah membayar, dompetnya langsung ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Otaknya berusaha mengingat dengan keras kejadian setelah dia pergi meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Sial, anak itu mengambil dompetku." katanya sambil merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri dan bergegas meninggalkan penginapan lagi untuk mencari anak tadi.

* * *

Gray menyusuri jalanan di Crocus dengan berlari, berusaha kembali ke tempat tadi. Dia yakin anak itu masih ada di sekitar tempat tadi. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit dan memakan waktu karena keramaian yang ada di Crocus itu sendiri. Namun dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, karena di dalam dompet itu ada sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat berharga.

"Ah, itu dia!" gumamnya saat melihat anak itu sedang makan dengan lahapnya di sebuah restoran.

Gray mempercepat larinya agar anak itu tidak bisa kabur.

Sayangnya anak itu menyadari keberadaan Gray dengan langsung membayar makanannya dengan uang dari dompet Gray dan lari dari restoran itu sambil membawa potongan daging terakhirnya.

"Oy! Kembalikan dompetku anak nakal!" panggilnya.

Anak itu tetap tenang dan tidak menyahut.

Perlahan terlihat empat buah siku di dahi penyihir es itu.

"Beraninya kau mengabaikanku! Kubilang kembalikan dompetku. Atau aku akan membekukanmu dengan sihirku." ancam Gray pada anak itu.

Tetapi anak itu tetap tenang dan melahap potongan daging terakhirnya dengan sekali gigit.

"Cih. Membuat kesal saja." kata Gray yang langsung merapal sihirnya.

"Ice make: Lance!"

Tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapi Gray.

"Karyuu no ho-" anak laki-laki itu terhenti begitu seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan beruang kecil berbulu putih tiba-tiba muncul menghalangi di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan dengan cekatan beruang yang semula hanya berukuran kecil itu membesar dan sudah mengenakan armor hitam legam memeluk erat gadis tadi.

Beruang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa paman menyerang adikku menggunakan sihir seperti itu? Paman ingin membunuhnya ya?!" kata gadis itu marah sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Gray.

"Kau salah paham! Bagaimana mungkin aku ingin membunuhnya? Yang kuinginkan hanya-" terlambat bagi Gray, tepat sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya gadis itu telah berada di sampingnya, melompat dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Luna Kick!" kaki kanan Luna tepat mengenai tengkuk Gray, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Meskipun Luna adalah seorang gadis, jangan pernah meremehkan tendangannya.

"Aww! Hei! Untuk apa tendangan tadi?! Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah di sini." protes Gray yang langsung bangkit.

"Itu karena paman berusaha melukai Haru tahu." jawabnya masih disertai rasa kesal.

"Aku tidak berniat melukainya! Aku hanya ingin mengambil dompetku. Kau tahu? Adikmu, Haru telah mencuri dompetku!" jawab Gray berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Dengan tidak percaya gadis bernama Luna menengok kearah anak tadi. Dengan santai dan wajah datarnya Haru mengeluarkan dompet yang dimaksud oleh si pemilik.

"APA-APAAN INI HARUU?!" teriak Luna murka.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di tempat tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Luna pada Haru yang sedang asik menikmati teriyaki pedasnya dengan tenang.

"Aku lapar, nee-chan." jawab Haru singkat.

"Tapi jika hanya karena alasan itu kau tidak perlu sampai mengambil dompet paman Gray, kan? Mama tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mengambil barang orang lain tanpa ijin, kan?" kata Luna menasehati adiknya.

"Bukankah, nee-chan membawa semua uangnya?"

Luna tahu adiknya saat ini sedang menyalahkannya secara tidak langsung. Ah, Betapa bodohnya Luna tidak menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Luna.. Lagi pula paman sudah memaafkannya, tidak perlu diungkit lagi." tanggap Gray.

Mudah sekali ditebak kalau saat ini mereka bertiga sedang makan di restoran di pinggiran Crocus. Ini semua karena Luna merasa tidak enak dengan Gray atas kejadian tadi. Meskipun awalnya menolak, dengan terpaksa Gray menerima ajakan Luna karena Haru mengancam tidak akan mengembalikan dompet kesayangannya sampai Gray mau makan bersama mereka.

"Tapi kami jadi tidak enak dengan paman. Ditambah lagi dengan tendanganku yang mengenai paman."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, lagi pula rasa sakitnya sudah hilang kok. Oh, iya. Kalian datang ke sini sendirian? Tidak bersama orang tua kalian?" tanya Gray yang penasaran karena Luna dan Haru terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Oh, soal itu-" kata Luna terhenti.

"Kami sedang mencari seseorang." jawab Haru spontan.

"Haru!" Luna merutuki seberapa cerobohnya adik kesayangannya itu, bagaimana bisa dia membicarakan hal sepenting ini dengan orang lain?

"Kalau begitu biar paman bantu. Kalian tidak terlalu kenal dengan daerah ini, kan?" tanya Gray.

Kedua anak berambut merah muda di depannya menunduk.

"Pasti kalian punya alasan kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada orang tua kalian, kan? Kalian bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku." sambung Gray.

"Sebenarnya kami berusaha mencari Ayah Luna dan Haru. Sampai kejadian itu terjadi tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu.." beruang putih kecil itu angkat bicara karena kedua anak itu hanya menunduk dari tadi.

* * *

Flashback

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shina!" kata Luna sambil membawa kue yang berlilin angka 8 di atasnya.

"Arigatou, nee-chan." balas gadis kecil berambut pirang diikat twin-tail itu sambil tersenyum.

Luna menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyalakan lilin itu.

"Nah, sekarang ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya." kata Luna sambil tersenyum pada Shina.

"Tapi mama tidak ada malam ini.. Mama kemana?" katanya murung.

"Bekerja." jawab Haru datar.

"Haru!"

"Aku hanya berusaha jujur di sini, nee-chan. Mama menitipkan ini untukmu." ucap Haru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan kertas kado warna merah muda.

"Ini?"

"Hadiah dari mama. Karena Mama tidak bisa tinggal sampai hari ulang tahunmu." jawab Haru lagi.

Shina terdiam sambil menatap kotak hadiah ditangannya.

Ibunya pulang ke rumah setiap dua bulan sekali. Jadi, kalau Ibunya sudah kembali bekerja lagi maka dua bulan lagi dia bisa melihat ibunya pulang.

"Nah, sekarang ayo buat permohonan." ajak Luna sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lilin berangka 8 diatas kue ulang tahun Shina.

Shina memejamkan matanya, seperti mencari sebuah permohonan yang sulit ditemukan dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Namun seulas senyum kembali terukir saat dia menemukan permohonan yang dia harap bisa terkabul. Semoga saja begitu.

"Kuharap aku... bisa bertemu dengan ayah." katanya lalu meniup api lilin diatas kuenya.

Sontak saja, kedua kakaknya kaget dan kagum. Anak sekecil Shina sanggup mengungkapkan permohonan seperti itu. Mungkin saat mereka seumuran Shina mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama tetapi mereka tidak mampu mengungkapkannya.

"Apa aku boleh membuka hadiahku, nii-chan?"

"Tentu. Tapi Mama berpesan agar tidak sembarangan dalam menggunakannya." jawab Haru.

Tanpa aba-aba Shina langsung membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa kunci di dalamnya. Membuatnya merasa senang saat menemukan ada satu kunci emas dan dua kunci perak di dalamnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya keemasan muncul dan dari cahaya itu muncul sesosok makhluk berwujud jam.

"Ini memang sudah cukup lama. Aku kasihan sekali padamu hime." katanya lalu menangkap gadis bersurai pirang dan menguncinya di dalam ruangan tubuhnya.

"Shina?!" kata kedua kakaknya panik.

Tetapi saat Haru sudah mengeluarkan api di tangannya dan bersiap menghancurkan pintu jam itu sebuah kilatan cahaya kembali muncul.

"Tapi tenang saja aku akan membawamu 'kesana' dengan selamat." kata jam itu lalu menghilang.

* * *

"Saat itu aku sedang berada di luar rumah untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi aku tidak tahu secara rinci kejadiannya. Tapi yang kutahu, setelah mereka berdua berteriak memanggil nama Shina, ada cahaya keemasan yang muncul. Dan Shina tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun." kata beruang putih kecil bernama Polar itu menariik kesimpulan.

"Intinya kami ingin mencari Shina terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari Ayah." lanjut Luna yang telah kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Masalahnya, kami hanya punya pilihan untuk mencari Ayah lebih dulu." sambung Haru.

"Jadi begitu ya? Kalian sama sekali tak memiliki bukti untuk menemukan Shina makanya kalian tetap mencari Ayah kalian dulu. Jadi petunjuk apa yang kalian punya?" Tanya Gray.

Kedua anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu, Luna mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya sedangkan Haru mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya.

"Ini adalah buku dongeng yang ada di rak buku rumah kami. Mama sering membacakannya sebelum kami tidur." jelas Luna.

"Petunjuknya?" tanya Gray.

"Mama membaca cerita yang sama. Dimana ada seorang manusia yang bertemu dengan peri dan diajak ke sarang peri."

"Kau bisa membawa kami ke sarang peri?"

"Sarang peri ya? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada tempat seperti itu.. Lalu buku kecil ini?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk buku kecil bercover warna cokelat di meja.

"Entahlah, mungkin dulunya digunakan sebagai diary." tebak Polar.

"Di dalamnya ada kata-kata yang cukup aneh. Aku sudah bilang buku itu tidak bisa dijadikan petunjuk tetapi dia masih saja membawanya." Jawab Luna.

"Pelabuhan Salamander, Menara Putri Bintang Jatuh, Pulau Tujuh, Kota Gerhana, END. Hanya itu tulisan yang ada dibuku itu." kata Haru membacakan isi buku yang dibawanya.

Gray terdiam, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan apa arti dari kata kata di buku kecil itu.

"Kurasa itu nama sebuah tempat. Aku mungkin pernah mendengar tentang 'Kota Gerhana'. Tetapi yang lainnya aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya." jawab Gray.

"Kau tahu dimana 'Kota Gerhana'?! Bisa bawa kami kesana?" pinta Luna.

"Tunggu dulu, nona muda. Kau belum pernah mendengar tentang 'END' kan?"

Luna menggeleng. Sedangkan Haru hanya diam saja.

"END adalah...sesosok iblis berbahaya yang diciptakan untuk membunuh Zeref, seorang penyihir yang tidak bisa mati." jawab Gray

Luna dan Haru sekali lagi terdiam.

"Artinya kau ingin mengatakan kalau kebenaran apa pun yang akan kami lihat nanti harus bisa kami terima?" tanya Polar pada Gray.

"Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari tulisan END di sini. Apakah Ayahmu adalah korban... atau orang yang menggunakannya." jawab Gray.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kebenaran yang akan kuterima. Yang penting kau harus membawaku ke 'Kota Gerhana' itu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, nona manis. Tapi aku harus kembali ke guild dulu untuk melaporkan misiku. Kalian tidak keberatan?" tanya Gray.

"Tentu. Apa kami boleh ikut?" tanya Luna.

"Ya. Hanya saja mungkin suasana di sana 'sedikit ramai'. Jadi kau harus tahan dengan orang-orang di guild."

"Asal mereka tidak menyebalkan." tanggap Haru disertai tawa Luna dan Gray

* * *

Malam ini begitu cerah, namun karena sekarang bulan November dan musim dingin telah tiba jadi udaranya tergolong sangat dingin di Magnolia. Sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul di suatu tempat dan menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan seorang anak berambut pirang diikat twintail sendirian di tempat itu. Anak itu begitu bingung, dia tidak tahu tempat dia berdiri sekarang, dipandangnya sekeliling.

"Happy, cepatlah sedikit! Kalau tidak, akan kutinggal kau!" teriak seorang mage dengan tato fairy tail di tangan kanannya.

BUGH!

"Ah, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru." katanya.

Namun anak berambut pirang itu menangis, membuat sang Dragon Slayer api itu keheranan dengannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Fairy Tail adalah Keluarga

Yo! Li-chan di sini~ Apa ada yang kangen? hehe

Karena lagi khilaf(?) update pun secepat kilat(?) *hahapaansih?

Yosh sebelum ke cerita, aku pengen balas review dulu

#caramerowr: Sankyu, udah baca. ^^

#dragneelhenra: udah lanjut tuh :v

#Fic of Delusion: Gomen, gomen, sudah diperbaiki kok. Makasih udah ngingetin. :D

ingatanku agak bermasalah. Ini karena koleksi animeku dihapus semua, termasuk Fairy Tail... T.T *curhat

#Alynda B: Apa ini sudah termasuk update kilat? XD

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Fairy Tail adalah Keluarga**

Sosok gadis kecil bermata karamel itu menatap dengan heran orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Terlebih pada orang aneh tadi yang menabraknya di depan pintu sampai jatuh dan membuatnya menangis. Matanya masih terlihat sembab, entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis. Dia megeratkan pegangannya pada ketiga kunci ditangannya.

"Hei, Natsu. Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf, kau benar-benar merabraknya hingga jatuh tadi." kata seekor kucing terbang berwarna biru pada pria yang memiliki rambut merah muda.

"Eh? Itu bukan salahku! Aku kan sedang terburu-buru. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. Kau tahu itu kan Happy." jawab pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin meminta maaf, Natsu?" kata seseorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjangnya sambil mendeath-glare.

Pria itu menghela napas. Sepertinya sekarang rasa takutnya pada Erza sudah mulai berkurang atau mungkin sudah menghilang.

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf telah menabrakmu."

Dan sekali lagi suasana di guild pun hening kembali.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya sang titania fairy tail.

"Shina."

"Tanpa marga?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau kesini untuk mencari seseorang?" kali ini seorang bartender cantik menanyainya dengan senyuman.

"Happy! Kita sudah tidak punya urusan, kan? Ayo pergi." kata Natsu mengajak kucing birunya.

Belum sampai langkah Natsu sampai ke pintu guild, gadis kecil itu mengatakan sesuatu yang mambuat Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku tersesat. Paman jam yang membawaku kemari." jawab gadis itu sambil menunjukkan kunci peraknya.

"Horologium?!" Kata semua orang yang ada di guild.

"Akhirnya, sebuah petunjuk!" kata Natsu dan Happy girang.

"Hei, kau dapatkan dari mana kunci itu?" tanya Natsu langsung.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari mama..." jawabnya.

"Ne,ne, apa kau tau cara menggunakannya?" tanya wanita pendek berambut biru.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tapi mungkin mama tahu cara menggunakannya." jawab gadis itu.

"Mamamu? Lalu siapa nama mamamu?" tanya Erza dan anggota guild lainnya penasaran.

"Namanya Philia." jawab Shina.

Semua anggota guild tampak kecewa terlebih Natsu.

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

"Ah, padahal kukira aku tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menemukan Lucy." kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut di kepalaku.

Ah, sial aku sangat frustasi karena belum dapat menemukanmu Luce!

"Lalu rumahmu? Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Happy.

"Aku tidak tahu..tapi rumahku ada di dalam hutan dan tidak jauh dari air terjun." jawabnya.

"Hutan mana? Bukankah di dunia ini ada banyak sekali hutan?" timpalku malas.

"Ara, ara, Erza, bukankah sebaiknya salah satu dari kita mengantarkannya pulang?" usul Mira.

"Ide bagus, Mira. Kalau begitu biar Natsu dan Happy yang akan mengantar Shina pulang." titahnya.

"Aye!"

"Heeee? Tu-tunggu dulu, Erza! Kenapa aku? Aku harus mencari Lucy. Dan dia bahkan tidak tahu jalan menuju rumahnya." protesku langsung meski aku ragu Erza akan mengubah keputusannya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ini perintah." jawabnya tenang sambil memberikan tatapan tajam.

'Sudah ku duga.'

* * *

Kami bertiga mulai berjalan di pinggiran kota Magnolia. Hari ini udaranya sangat dingin sehingga kulihat anak itu bersin beberapa kali saat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Happy. Hari sudah sore jadi sebelum mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya yang entah dimana, kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumahku malam ini. Dia bisa saja tidur di guild, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan jika membiarkannya tidur di guild.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya asik sekali." komentarku saat sudah sampai di rumah.

"Kami sedang membicarakan keluarganya Shina. Katanya saat mamanya sedang sakit, kakak laki-lakinya berusaha membuatkan bubur tapi dia malah menghancurkan dapur dengan sihir apinya." jawab Happy sambil tertawa.

Aku dan Shina langsung duduk di sofa sedangkan Happy pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Hee, sihir api ya? Apa sihir milik kakakmu hebat?" tanyaku pada Shina.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kudengar Haru-nii pernah menghanguskan setengah hutan dengan sihirnya saat sedang berlatih. Mama memang tidak memarahinya tapi Luna-nee memarahinya habis-habisan." jawab Shina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lumayan juga untuk ukuran anak-anak." komentarku agak tertarik.

"Silahkan dimakan! Meskipun kami hanya punya menu berbahan ikan, tapi ikan ini sangat enak." kata Happy.

"Ah, terimakasih, Happy." jawabnya.

Rasanya mengobrol dengan anak ini membuatku bisa kembali ke diriku yang dulu. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat warna pirang pada rambutnya itu mirip sekali dengan warna rambut Lucy.

Aku merindukanmu, Luce.

"Biar kutebak. Mamamu adalah penyihir roh bintang dan papamu adalah penyihir api. Iya kan?" tebakku.

Dia terdiam.

Ada apa ini? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Mama memang penyihir roh bintang, tapi kalau papa aku tidak tahu...aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan papa." jawabnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

Ah, sial. Aku memang salah bicara.

"Natsu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya menangis lagi." teriak Happy.

"Aku tidak sengaja." kataku merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kau selalu membuatnya menangis."

Cih, kucing sialan.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja." jawabku mulai emosi.

Tanpa sadar aku melirik ke arah Shina dan dia sedang tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air matanya. Jelas saja aku dan Happy heran dengan tingkah anak ini.

Apakah emosinya memang cepat sekali berubah atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Anoo..boleh aku meminta bantuan, paman Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari papaku. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja membuka pintu paman jam. Tapi dia ingin membantuku dan malah membawaku ke depan pintu guild kalian. Aku mohon bantu aku." kata gadis kecil itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Aku menghela napas.

"Aku bisa saja membantumu. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kau bertanya pada mamamu dulu. Biar bagaimana pun aku tidak tahu siapa papamu dan dimana dia sekarang." jelasku

"Mengenai itu, mama seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang papa...tidak ada satu pun foto papa dirumahku."

Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Bukankah itu aneh? Kenapa dia tidak menyimpan foto suaminya?

"Tapi mama pernah bilang kalau papa menggunakan sihir yang sama dengan Haru-nii dan Luna-nee. Dan aku yakin petunjuk itu akan membawaku kepada papa." lanjutnya sangat yakin.

"Baik. Aku akan membantumu, sebagai gantinya aku mau kau membantuku mencari seorang penyihir roh bintang bernama Lucy. Bagaimana?" tawarku mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Mohon kerja samanya." terimanya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Nah, kerena sudah malam ayo kita tidur." ajak Happy.

* * *

DUKH!

"Sakitnya.."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terbentur lantai karena jatuh dari sofa.

Rasanya aku memang tidak pernah bisa tidur di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Mama...mama...mama..."

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Shina. Apa dia bermimpi buruk?

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Shina (yang sebenarnya kamarku) untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, kubuka pintu kamar itu dan kulihat gadis kecil yang mengingatkanku pada Lucy ini sedang mengigau dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Mama...mama...mama..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia pasti bermimpi buruk." ujarku pelan.

"Apa kubangunkan Happy saja?"

Kulirik Happy yang sedari tadi tidur di pinggiran sofa.

"Ah, tidak. Beberapa hari ini dia sudah kurang tidur."

Dengan frustasi aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Mama...mama...mama...hiks."

Ah, dia mulai menangis.

Entah kenapa tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil tempat untuk berbaring di sebelahnya dan mendekatkan tubuhku untuk memeluknya.

"Tenang, aku ada di sini. Kau tidak sendirian, Shina." ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan ajaib! Beberapa saat kemudian dia tidur dengan tenang.

Sesaat aku berpikir untuk meninggalkannya dan kembali tidur di sofa. Tetapi tangan kecilnya ini terus memelukku dengan erat, seakan takut aku pergi dari sisinya. Melihat wajah damainya saat tidur membuatku tersenyum. Sambil memperhatikannya, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang gila sampai aku mengantuk dan tertidur lagi.

'Andai saja Shina adalah anakku dan Lucy. Pasti menyenangkan.'

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Pagi itu dengan berlari dan menggendong Shina dipundaknya, Natsu membanting pintu guild. Disusul Happy yang terbang dengan sihir Aeranya. Mereka bertiga tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat semua orang di guild memandang heran ke arah mereka. Tak lama kemudian Erza yang sedang berada di lantai dua turun menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Natsu? Bukankah kemarin kita sudah sepakat, kalau yang mengantar Shina adalah kau?" tanya Erza langsung.

"Ya, aku memang akan mengantarnya. Tapi mengingat dia tidak tahu rumahnya dan waktuku sangat luang, aku ingin mencari rumahnya sambil mengambil pekerjaan juga. Shina bahkan sudah setuju." kata Natsu sambil menurunkan Shina dari pundaknya.

"Uhm. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." kata gadis kecil itu mengiyakan.

"Kami bahkan berencana sarapan di guild sebelum berangkat." kata Happy yang telah memegang ikan entah dari mana asalnya.

Erza menghela napas.

Sejak menjadi master selalu saja ada masalah yang diluar kendalinya, seperti kepergian Lucy dari guild dan Natsu yang keras kepala ingin terus-menerus mencari Lucy.

"Baik. Tapi ambillah misi yang ringan karena kau sedang bersama dengan Shina." kata Erza dengan wibawanya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu guild kembali terbuka dan menampilkan tiga orang anak.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri.. Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Erza pada ketiganya.

"Lancar seperti biasanya. Iya kan? Lysander? Regen?" jawab gadis berambut biru yang dikepang dan mengenakan armor, bisa diperkirakan kalau usianya 13 tahun.

"Etoo.. Tapi Helena hampir menghancurkan beberapa bagian kota, jadi ada sedikit kerusakan dan kami menanggung biaya kerusakannya dengan sebagian bayaran misi kami." celetuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan suara pelan.

"Regen! Kau tidak tau sifat nee-chan?" bisik seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato di merah di sekitar mata kirinya. Tato itu mirip dengan milik Jellal, hanya saja tato milik Jellal berada di sekitar mata kanannya.

Mereka melirik gadis yang dimaksud.

Ternyata gadis itu sudah memegang pedangnya dan melesat menuju Regen dan Lysander.

"KAU BILANG APA?!"

"Ice make: Shield!" rapal Regen.

Sedetik sebelum pedang itu mencapai mereka berdua, dinding es yang dibuat Regen memblok serangan tiba-tiba Helena. Terpaksa Helena kembali memasukkan pedang itu ke sarungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nee-chan?! Kau mau membunuh kami ya?!" teriak Lysander tidak terima.

"Ma-maaf, apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya pelan.

Dari nada bicaranya terlihat sekali kalau Regen orang yang sangat pemalu.

Diam-diam ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Master pertama? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Erza ya? Ah, entah kenapa aku rindu sekali dengan pulau Tenrou. Mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar." jawab Mavis.

"Apa perlu aku temani?" tawar Erza.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lebih baik kau di sini, siapa tahu ada yang membutuhkanmu." tolak Mavis halus.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya lalu berjalan keluar guild lewat pintu belakang.

Di sisi lain Natsu, Happy dan Shina sedang menikmati acara sarapannya dengan tenang. Shina menyelesaikan acara makannya pertama, sedangkan Natsu seperti biasanya meminta porsi tambahan pada Mira. Karena bosan gadis itu memperhatikan orang-orang di guild sekali lagi. Suasananya sedikit lebih ramai dari kemarin karena kedatangan Helena, Lysander, dan Regen. Namun ada satu hal yang mengusik pikiran gadis itu. Semua orang memiliki tato yang sama.

"Ada yang salah, Shina?" tanya Mira menghampiri meja makan Shina.

"Ano.. Tato itu, kenapa semua orang memilikinya?" tanya Shina sambil menunjuk tato di tangan kanan Lysander dari jauh.

"Itu guild mark Fairy Tail. Tanda kalau mereka adalah anggota guild Fairy Tail sekaligus keluarga kami." jawab Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tato itu permanen? Aku pernah melihat tato itu di punggung tangan kanan mama. Tapi keesokan harinya tanda itu sudah hilang." tanyanya polos.

"Ya, tato itu permanen selama kau masih menjadi anggota guild, tanda itu akan selalu ada. Tapi kenapa mamamu memiliki tato lambang guild kami?" tanya Mira lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mama pernah bilang kalau Fairy Tail adalah guild yang hebat. Mereka sering memenangkan Daimatou Enbu. Mungkin mama mengidolakan Fairy Tail."

Mira terdiam, sedikit berpikir.

Apa itu hanya kebetulan? Mama Shina kemungkinan adalah penyihir roh bintang, dia memiliki kunci Horologium dan pernah memiliki tanda guild mereka. Apakah itu Lucy?

Ah, kemungkinan itu memang selalu terpikirkan oleh Mira, tapi kemungkinan benarnya sangat kecil sekali mengingat bukti yang sangat sedikit.

"Ano..apa aku bisa memiliki tato itu juga?"

* * *

Hari ini Lucy baru bisa pulang ke rumahnya karena pekerjaan yang sangat padat sebagai pencari berita. Dia pulang sambil membawa beberapa buku, mengingat ketiga anaknya cukup suka membaca. Rasa rindunya pada ketiga anaknya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Namun begitu sampai di depan pagar rumah, dia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di halamannya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna dominan hitam dan putih sebagai warna pendukungnya. Yang Lucy tahu orang itu tidak bisa mati.

"Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Zeref.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke daerah ini?" tanya Lucy dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kau memberikan salah satu dari sembilan kunci emasmu yang tersisa pada anakmu kan? Tak heran kalau pelindungnya sedikit melemah." terka Zeref.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kedua anak naga dan penyihir roh bintang kecilku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum santai.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan ketiga anakku, Zeref?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk mereka. Apa salahnya? Lagipula mereka adalah keponakanku." jawab Zeref kali ini dengan senyum yang getir.

Lucy kaget saat mendengarnya tetapi berusaha tetap tenang.

Zeref penyihir hitam abadi yang ini adalah paman dari ketiga anaknya? Yang artinya Zeref adalah kakak Natsu. Yang benar saja?!

"Kau lupa, Lucy? Aku yang memberitahumu kalau kau harus membawa mereka menjauhi Natsu agar terhindar dari target incaran Achnologia." kata Zeref.

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah memberitahuku. Berkat saranmu, aku jadi sedikit kerepotan mengurus mereka dan tidak dapat bertemu dengan Natsu lagi.." kata Lucy disertai getaran pada nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi sayangnya ada berita buruk untukmu kali ini, Lucy. Anak-anakmu.. kurasa salah satu dari mereka sudah tiba di Fairy Tail."

"Dan dua lainnya sedang mencarinya, kurasa mereka juga telah sampai di wilayah Fiore." lanjut Zeref.

"Apa?!"

Jantung Lucy seakan berhenti mendadak mendengarnya. Selama kurang lebih tiga belas tahun dia pergi dari Fairy Tail, menyebrang ke wilayah kerajaan lain, menyembunyikan identitasnya, dan mengurus anak-anaknya sendiri. Semua itu demi menyelamatkan mereka dari incaran Achnologia. Tapi kini setelah Zeref memberitahunya, semua itu seperti sia-sia.

Srek-srek!

"Ternyata benar kalau aku mengikutimu aku bisa menemukan Lucy, Zeref." kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari semak-semak di dekat halaman rumah Lucy.

"Master pertama?!"

"Mavis, ya? Meski aku tak dapat melihatmu aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaanmu. Tapi mengikuti seseorang seperti itu bukankah hal yang tidak baik?" komentar Zeref.

"Jadi, Lucy..kenapa kau tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami, keluargamu? Pada Fairy Tail?" tanya Mavis mengabaikan komentar dari Zeref.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Cahaya, Kegelapan dan Lucy

Yo! Yo! Yo! Hola! Hola! Hola! Li-chan kembali~ XD

Wkwkwkw maaf ya udah buat readers nunggu. Kemarin Li-chan udah niat update kilat, tapi apa daya Li-chan pulang sore karena ga bawa uang saku! Sedihnya~ T.T *curhat mode on

Saatnya bahas review~

#Alynda B: Wkwkwk. Usianya ya? Luna itu usianya 12 tahun, Haru 11 tahun dan Shina 8 tahun.

#Fic of Delusion: Eh, gimana ya? Mengenai umur sudah aku jawab kok, untuk penjelasan mungkin menyusul di chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) fufufufu :3

#Indah: Yoroshiku~ Masalah tebak menebak mah pasti bener, kan pairingnya Nalu :v  
Soal nama, aku cuma cari yang pas di telingaku, nggak peduli pengarang aslinya mau kasih nama siapa XD

Yosh! Ayo lanjut ke cerita~

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Cahaya, Kegelapan dan Lucy Heartfilia**

Tiga orang itu masih terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius. Bagi Lucy, ini menyangkut hidup keluarga kecilnya, keluarga yang telah ia besarkan sendirian dalam masa sulit bersama para rohnya. Namun berbeda dengan Lucy, Mavis memiliki alasan untuk menanyakan kepergian Lucy. Menurut sosok yang sering di identikan dengan peri itu, Lucy bisa saja meminta perlindungan di Fairy Tail tanpa pergi sejauh ini. Dan bukankah ikatan antara anggota Fairy Tail itu bisa diibaratkan keluarga? Yah, Mavis tidak habis pikir dengan Lucy. Sedangkan alasan pihak yang satu lagi, Zeref, mungkin masih menjadi misteri, tapi alasannya untuk memperingatkan Lucy tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Jadi, Lucy..kenapa kau tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami, keluargamu? Pada Fairy tail?"

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ingin sekali ia memberitahukan alasannya pada Fairy Tail, tapi untuk alasan tertentu dia memilih untuk tetap diam, tidak ingin melibatkan lebih jauh guild sihir terhebat itu dengan masalah pribadi keluarganya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." jawabnya lirih.

"Apa ini karena Zeref?" tebak sang peri.

Zeref yang berada di dekat lagi-lagi tersenyum getir.

Semudah itu kah dia menjadi kambing hitam dalam setiap masalah yang melibatkan sihir hitam dan Achnologia?

Tetapi Zeref tidak ambil pusing dan memilih tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Tidak, semua itu bukan salahnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau Zeref lah yang menyelamatkan nyawa kami.." kata Lucy angkat bicara.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" tanya Mavis lagi dengan tatapan agak sedih.

Lucy terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan Mavis.

Mungkin wanita bermarga Heartfilia itu sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

Sesaat kemudian Mavis membelalakan matanya, merasa kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Alasanku... Natsu adalah alasan utamaku."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Lucy POV**

Sejak pagi ini jantungku tak berhenti berdegup kencang, rasanya seperti ingin pecah. Ya, Tuhan bagaimana ini?

"Luce? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah muda.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melamun." jawabku gugup karena pemuda inilah yang menjadi sumber kegugupanku.

Ini semua salahnya! Kenapa pagi ini dia malah menyatakan perasaannya? Tapi aku tidak akan bohong kalau aku sedang senang sekarang.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang dahiku dengan tangannya.

Bisa kurasakan sedikit ada sedikit kekhawatiran pada nada bicaranya.

Kuharap wajahku tak memerah sekarang.

"Tidak, Natsu. Aku baik-baik saja. Lalu apa kau sudah baikan? Tidak merasa mual lagi?" tanyaku melembut padanya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Luce! Lagi pula selama kau bersamaku dalam keadaan seperti apapun, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan grinsnya yang membuat hatiku semakin meleleh.

Dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain karena aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ya ampun, Flame-head! Bukannya menjalankan misi, kau malah asik pacaran dengan Lucy." ledak Gray.

"Berisik kau Ice-princess! Aku hanya menanyakan keadaannya. Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Bilang saja kalau kau iri." balas Natsu yang mudah terpancing emosi.

"APA?!"

Aku memegang kepalaku dan menghela napas.

Yah, seperti biasanya mereka tidak bisa akur.

BUGH! BUGH!

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" bentak Erza sambil memukul kepala mereka.

"Maafkan kami.." kata mereka bersamaan.

Erza diam, seperti berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Aku senang sekali bisa kembali ke tim yang dulu mengingat setelah kejadian Tartaros dan perang melawan kerajaan Alvarez banyak sekali hal yang memisahkan kami.

"Ne, Lucy."

"Ada apa Erza? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan mimik wajah pemilik sihir requip di sebelahku

Saat ini Erza sedang melihat kertas misi yang kami ambil kali ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan misi ini."

"Kenapa untuk misi semudah ini bayarannya tinggi, tidak, sangat tinggi jika dibandingkan misi sejenisnya?" lanjutnya.

Eh? Benar juga kata Erza. Kenapa aku tidak sadar?

"Ah, mungkin..itu karena orang yang memberikan misi ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Mungkin saja baginya jumlah imbalan yang diberikan tergolong sedikit." jawabku menepis segala kejanggalan dalam misi ini.

Tapi aku mulai merasakan firasat yang benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti akan ada bahaya yang menghadang kami.

Semoga saja firasatku salah.

* * *

Bentangan sayap dari raja para naga itu menutup sebagian hutan yang kami telusuri. Tak habis pikir seberapa sial nasib kami karena dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini kami selalu berurusan dengannya, dengan Achnologia. Mendengar suaranya saja dari kejauhan sudah membuat kami berempat ciut nyali, apalagi berhadapan langsung begini. Bahkan tidak ada jaminan kalau kami berempat yang sudah naik peringkat menjadi penyihir ranking S ini bisa selamat kali ini.

"Raienryu no Hokou!" rapal Natsu lalu menyemburkan apinya yang berbalut dengan petir Laxus.

Diantara kami berlima, seperti biasa Natsu lah yang lebih sering melakukan serangan pada Achnologia.

Tentu saja ini membuatku khawatir.

"Natsu, hentikan! Kau sudah terlalu lelah." cegahku saat melihat Natsu yang sudah terengah-engah.

"Pergilah dari sini, Luce! Aku baik-baik saja. Akan kualihkan perhatiannya. Jadi sebaiknya kalian per-"

"Natsu!"

Kulihat Achnologia mengibaskan ekornya hingga menghempaskan tubuh Natsu denga sangat keras ke bagian lain hutan.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini efek karena aku sedang berhadapan dengan Achnologia atau karena takut menjadi target serangan selanjutnya.

Namun, entah bagaimana antara hati dan pikiranku tidak bekerja sama dengan baik.

Tanpa kusadari aku berjalan mendekati Achnologia dengan membentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Lucy!"

"Happy, Gray, Erza, tolong bawa Natsu pergi dari sini." pintaku.

"Tapi, Lucy-" bantah Happy.

"Kumohon, pergilah." pintaku dengan senyum tipis dan mata berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mataku.

"Hei, Lucy!" kata Gray yang masih tidak terima.

"Tapi berjanjilah, kalau kau akan kembali, Lucy." kata Erza sebelum menyeret Happy dan Gray ke tempat Natsu terlempar.

Aku berbalik bersiap menghadapi Achnologia yang sudah kembali terbang di angkasa.

Aku menghela napas sebelum merapalkan sihirku dan membidik ke arah naga itu.

" _Pintu-pintu di surga terbukalah,"_

" _Bintang-bintang di alam semesta, tunjukkanlah cahayamu padaku.."_

" _Tetrabiblos, aku adalah penguasa bintang-bintang."_

" _Aku adalah kesempurnaan."_

" _Bukalah pintu kekejamanmu. 88 bintang di surga, bersinarlah!"_

" _Urano Metria!"_

Beruntung naga itu tidak terbang terlalu tinggi. Dapat kulihat bahwa seranganku mengenainya dan sedetik kemudian raungan kesakitan naga itu terasa seperti akan menghancurkan gendang telingaku.

Namun karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan sihir, aku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

'Maaf, Erza, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa kembali atau akan mati di sini. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi cahaya bagi kalian untuk kali ini saja.' batinku sebelum pandanganku menggelap sempurna.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku terbaring di dekat pinggiran sungai di tengah hutan. Tapi tempat ini tidak kukenali sama sekali, ini hutan yang berbeda dengan tadi. Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Aku mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin sudah menyelamatkanku.

"Lucy Heartfilia.." panggil seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan putih sebagai warna pendukungnya.

Aku membulatkan mataku, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Zeref penyihir hitam yang tidak dapat mati itu saat ini sedang berada di depanku!

Refleks saja kuraih salah satu kunci emasku, dan bersiap memanggil gerbang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tahu namaku, Zeref?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut dengan mengacungkan kunci emas leo ke arahnya dan menjaga jarak.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih terlebih dahulu karena aku yang membawamu kemari untuk menghindari Achnologia?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum tipis terpampang diwajahnya.

Apa katanya?! Dia menyelamatkanku? Mustahil!

"Kau tahu, Lucy?"

"Urano Metria milikmu, sihir yang kau pakai untuk melawannya hanya dapat mengaburkan pandangan Achnologia. Jika sihir itu mengenai tubuhnya, mungkin tidak akan menimbulkan luka sedikit pun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau sengaja mengincar matanya." lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu sihirku tidak sekuat itu. Dan mungkin aku bisa sedikit berterimakasih padamu. Lalu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Kutanya sekali lagi, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku meminta jawaban kedua kalinya.

Dia tersenyum.

"Hubunganmu dengan Natsu Dragneel. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat dekat dengannya. Iya, kan?"

Aku terdiam.

Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat kaget olehnya. Dari mana dia tahu semua itu?!

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dengan santainya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup berbasa-basinya. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Dengar Lucy, alasan utamaku menyelamatkanmu karena aku bisa merasakan sihir yang sama dengan Natsu dari dalam tubuhmu." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Zeref."

"Ada lebih dari satu kehidupan yang dapat kurasakan darimu. Sebenarnya ini hanya tebakan, tapi..Lucy, apa kau sedang mengandung anak Natsu?" tanya Zeref serius.

DEG!

"A-apa?! Aku mengandung anak Natsu? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin." kataku dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu kelelahan bahkan sampai pingsan saat menggunakan Urano Metria?"

Ah, benar juga. Sewaktu menjalankan misi aku tidak menggunakan terlalu banyak sihir karena terus dilindungi oleh Natsu, Gray dan Erza. Seharusnya menggunakan Urano Metria sekali saja tidak akan membuatku hilang kesadaran.

Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun dengan Natsu, tidak, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu saat hari itu?! Hari itu Fairy Tail berpesta untuk merayakan kemenangan atas Kerajaan Alvarez. Dan sedikit ingatan terlintas dibenakku, pagi itu aku dan Natsu terbangun tanpa mengenakan sehelai kain pun, kami tidak bisa mengingatnya mungkin karena efek mabuk semalam.

Dan kalau hal itu benar, maka kemungkinan apa yang Zeref katakan memang terjadi.

Tanpa sadar kupegang perutku.

Apa aku harus mempercayai Zeref?

"Lalu jika itu terjadi, sebaiknya aku kembali untuk memberitahu Natsu dan Fairy Tail." kataku berencana meninggalkan lawan bicaraku.

"Tunggu, Lucy. Aku belum selesai bicara." cegah Zeref melihat kepergianku.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, aku sudah menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Ada kemungkinan kalau Achnologia akan mengincar anakmu juga jika kau tetap bersama Natsu. Dan Fairy Tail yang sekarang masih belum mampu untuk melawan Achnologia."

Eh?

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Ini demi anakmu."

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?

Perlahan tapi pasti bisa kurasakan aku meneteskan air mata.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" kataku dengan nada yang bergetar karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Di sebelah selatan Fiore, ada wilayah yang bernama Mins. Achnologia tidak tertarik dengan wilayah itu karena mayoritas sihir orang-orang di sana sangat lemah. Kau bisa menetap di sana."

"Tapi bukankah Mins itu teralalu jauh dari Fiore jika ditempuh lewat perjalanan darat maupun laut?" tanyaku ragu dengan pilihan yang diberikannya.

"Mungkin benar, tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak berada di Fiore, Lucy. Sekarang kau berada di hutan selatan di wilayah Bosco. Jadi kau hanya perlu menyebrang ke selatan dengan menggunakan rakit karena tidak terlalu jauh." jawabnya.

Aku sedikit lega.

"Kalau memang tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan mengikuti semua saranmu. Dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh mengganggu keluargaku, Zeref." kataku sambil menghapus air mata.

"Dengan senang hati, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Tapi tetap saja kau bisa menceritakannya pada Fairy Tail dulu, Lucy.. Kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama." kata Mavis sedikit berteriak.

"Master pertama, maaf. Tapi aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawa kalian lagi karena berusaha menyelamatkan diriku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." kata Lucy sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang dilaluinya selama ini.

"Baiklah karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku akan pergi berkeliling lagi." pamit Zeref sebelum menghilang ke kedalaman hutan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali ke guild. Dan kami akan menantikan kepulanganmu, Lucy." pamit Mavis lalu berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan yang dilalui Zeref.

Sedangkan Lucy terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya tetapi bukan karena kesal pada kedua orang tadi, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Dengan pandangan aneh Gray melirik kedua anak yang mengikutinya kembali ke guild. Wajah mereka pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup, berkeringat dingin dan seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka. Jujur saja Gray tidak nyaman melihat mereka mabuk kendaraan seperti itu. Pasalnya dia sedikit trauma menaiki kereta kuda dengan orang yang sering bahkan selalu mabuk kendaraan. Takut-takut kalau mereka muntah seperti rivalnya di Guild.

"Kalian, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray.

"Ka-kami baik-baik saja.. hanya sedikit mual, paman Gray." jawab Luna meski sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bicara.

Sedangkan Haru sudah tepar karena tidak tahan.

"Maaf saja ya, kalau aku tidak punya sihir penyembuh yang bisa mengurangi rasa mabuk kendaraan kalian. Setidaknya tahanlah sedikit lagi." kata beruang kecil putih bernama Polar menghela napas.

"Tenang saja kita sebentar lagi sampai di Magnolia." kata Gray menenangkan mereka.

Dan benar saja beberapa menit kemudian kereta kuda mereka sampai di Magnolia, di depan Guild Fairy Tail.

Dengan segera mereka masuk ke guild itu.

"Tadaima!" seru Gray.

"Okaeri, Tou-chan. Bagaimana misimu?" tanya seorang anak berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Gray dengan pelan.

"Lancar seperti biasanya, Regen." jawabnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak itu.

Sementara Luna, Haru dan Polar hanya terkagum-kagum.

Tempat ini begitu ramai, banyak sekali penyihir yang berkumpul di sini. Berbeda dengan suasana rumah mereka yang tenang.

"Oh, iya. Regen, kenalkan ini Luna, Haru dan Polar. Aku bertemu mereka saat akan pulang ke sini." kata Gray memperkenalkan kedua anak plus beruang kecil putih yang mengekorinya.

Regen melihat ketiganya dengan ragu-ragu.

Penyakit malunya pasti kambuh lagi.

Diperhatikannya anak didepannya satu-persatu. Anak yang satu sangat datar dan yang satunya lagi sangat ramah.

Luna melambai dan tersenyum pada anak bernama Regen itu.

Namun saat Luna memberikan senyuman pada Regen, jantung penyihir es itu seakan dipompa dengan cepat sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah di depan Luna.

"Kurasa kalian seumuran. Luna berapa umurmu?" tanya Gray tanpa memperhatikan reaksi dari putranya.

"Ehm.. sekarang usiaku sudah 12 tahun, paman Gray." jawab Luna ramah.

"Nah, ternyata benar Regen seumuran denganmu." kata Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambut Regen.

"Tou-chan!" protesnya pelan pada perlakuan Gray.

"Apa-apaan itu Regen? Kalau kau ingin protes lakukanlah dengan nada yang tegas. Hilangkanlah sifat pemalumu itu." balas Gray sedikit meledek.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut biru datang sambil menggandeng anak perempuannya yang hanya mengenakan bikini anak-anak.

"Tou-chan!" panggil gadis kecil itu sambil berlari ke pelukan Gray.

"Hagel! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau merindukanku?" balas Gray.

Anak yang dipanggil Hagel itu hanya mengangguk dengan riang.

"Gray! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pulang hari ini? Kau bilang misinya selama tiga hari." protes wanita itu.

"Ya ampun, Juvia. Baru saja tiba aku malah sudah dapat protes darimu." tanggap Gray.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau pasti lelah ya?" tanya Juvia melembut.

Keempat anak yang berada di dekat mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan kehangatan dan kemesraan mereka di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Tidak juga. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Gray sambil menurunkan Hagel.

"Kau dan Juvia disuruh menemui Erza sekarang." jawab Juvia.

"Sekarang? Ah, Erza memang tidak mengenal ada kata 'istirahat sejenak' ya?" tanyanya sedikit menyindir.

"Regen, tolong jaga Hagel sebentar ya." pinta Juvia.

Regen mengangguk.

"Luna, Haru, Polar, paman Gray pergi dulu. Kalau ada sesuatu kalian bisa meminta tolong pada Regen." pesan Gray sebelum menemui sang Titania.

Setelah Gray dan Juvia pergi suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Ditambah Hagel yang sudah berlarian ke sisi lain guild.

Dengan inisiatif, Regen mendekati Luna meskipun jantungnya dirasa berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Etoo.. Kenalkan, aku Regen Fullbuster. Salam kenal." kata Regen sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Luna," jawab Luna sambil menyambut uluran tangan Regen.

Tetapi beberapa detik sebelum Luna dan Regen bersalaman, ada satu tangan yang menerima uluran tangan Regen dan bersalaman dengannya.

"Aku Haru, salam kenal juga." kata Haru dengan wajah datarnya sambil menatap Regen.

Entah kenapa Regen merasa kesal dengan Haru. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Haru, dia merasa kesal denga Regen.

Mata mereka saling berpandangan dan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang terpancar sedang beradu lewat tatapan mereka.

Luna hanya melongo melihat kelakuan keduanya, aura kekesalan mereka sangat terasa. Yang tidak Luna mengerti adalah alasan kenapa mereka kesal.

"Tu-tunggu Haru! Regen!" panggil Luna saat menyadari kalau detik berikutnya mereka berdua akan saling menyerang dengan sihir masing-masing.

"Karyu no Tekken!"

"Ice make: Arrows!"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Haru

Lalalala, holaaa~

Li-chan di sini.

Di chaper ini aku sebenernya agak susah dapat inspirasi T.T

Tapi apa yang aku pikir, semuanya aku ketik dan holala jadi sebuah chapter! XD

Ini dia balasan review yang sudah menunggu~

#Fic of Delusion: Wah, terimakasih atas pujiannya senpai, aku sebenernya masih pemula. Dan mungkin efek karena kurang kerjaan XD Btw pertanyaan senpai yang di chapter kemaren dijawab di sini loh :3

#Virgo24: Nah, ini lanjutannya. Silahkan~ :3

#Alynda B: Fufufu! Ini chapter penjelas dari ketiga anak itu, terutama Haru XD  
updatenya sudah keluar nih :v

#Hua Phoenix: Ini udah next chapter :v sankyu udah baca. ^^  
Hiro-sensei juga kasih sifat Natsunya greget kok XD

#Indah: Hmm, mengenai nama itu aku cari yang pas ditelingaku. Btw, karena aku update kilat, review-mu mungkin belum masuk, dan balasannya mungkin ada di chapter selanjutnya. ^^

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Haru (Musim semi)

Hari itu saat Lucy baru saja melahirkan ketiga anak kembarnya, tepatnya di pertengahan musim panas, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, ini menyangkut ketiga anaknya juga. Dia memikirkan bagaimana cara mengurus ketiganya bersamaan, mungkin akan sangat merepotkan meskipun di saat-saat tertentu dia bisa saja memanggil para roh bintangnya untuk membantu. Saat ini, Lucy bahkan masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dan masih kelelahan pasca melahirkan.

Di dekatnya ada seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Natsu.

"Hime! Bagaimana kau akan mengurus ketiga anak ini? Sekarang kau saja masih kelelahan karena melahirkan mereka akibat sempat memaksa membuka pintu dua roh." tanya Virgo sambil menggendong dua anak Lucy.

Ya, Lucy sempat membuka dua gerbang tepat sebelum akan melahirkan. Dia memanggil Virgo dan Aries. Tetapi kedua roh bintang itu tahu bahwa saat ini sihir Lucy sedang tidak stabil dan mungkin saja akan membawa akibat yang fatal baik pada Lucy dan anak-anaknya. Karena itu mereka menyuruh Lucy untuk menutup salah satu gerbang mereka. Yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan Virgo untuk membantu persalinan Lucy.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." tanyanya sambil tersenyum memandangi bayi laki-laki manis di sebelah kanannya.

"Hime.." panggilnya lagi.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sedikit gila. Tapi aku menyarankan agar kau menitipkan dua anakmu pada kami, para roh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami akan merawat mereka sementara kau merawat salah satu anakmu sampai usia tertentu. Kami tahu kalau kau pasti akan sangat kerepotan jika mengurus ketiganya secara bersamaan, Hime. Tolong pertimbangkanlah." pinta Virgo pada Lucy.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku memang tadi sempat memikirkan hal yang sama. Kalau tidak ada dampak buruknya, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan." jawab Lucy.

"Aku tak akan memungkirinya, tetapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan tetaplah ada." jawab Virgo.

"Kalau Hime setuju, akan kusarankan anak ini yang akan dirawat oleh Hime." kata Virgo sambil menunjukkan bayi perempuan yang digendong di tangan kanannya.

"Alasannya?"

"Dia memiliki fisik yang kuat dan sihir yang lebih daripada kedua anak lainnya. Aku dapat merasakannya kalau dia mempunyai dua jenis sihir, sihir milik Natsu dan milik Hime meskipun sedikit. Sedangkan dua anak lainnya hanya memiliki satu jenis sihir dan fisik yang sedikit lebih lemah." jelas Virgo sambil menurunkan anak perempuan yang berada di gendongan tangan kanannya dan membaringkannya di samping kanan Lucy, di sebelah adik laki-lakinya.

Sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Lucy. Lucy seperti ragu dalam menggambil keputusan.

"Tapi bukankah keadaan ruang dan waktu di dunia roh berbeda?" tanya Lucy.

"Memang benar keadaan ruang dan waktu yang berbeda dengan duniamu, tapi hal itu akan memperkuat sihir dan fisik milik kedua anakmu. Dan kemungkinan hal ini juga akan akan memberikan jarak untuk usia mereka sendiri."

Lucy kembali berpikir, menyusun rencana untuk masa depan keluarganya.

Kalau dipertimbangkan lagi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Virgo. Dirinya pasti akan kerepotan jika mengurus ketiga anaknya sekaligus.

"Baik, aku setuju." kata penyihir roh bintang itu sambil menyerahkan bayi yang ada di pelukan sebelah kanannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan nama pada mereka terlebih dahulu?" tanya Virgo.

"Benar juga.."

Dipandanginya ketiga anak yang telah dilahirkannya.

"Yang satu ini kurasa namanya Luna. Karena dia lahir di malam hari saat musim gugur di bulan September dimana bulan sedang bersinar dengan cantiknya." kata Lucy lalu mencium kening bayi perempuannya yang masih di dekapannya.

Lucy kemudian menggendog Luna dan bangit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lalu yang ini namanya, Haru.. kuharap dia bisa melelehkan salju dan menghangatkan udara dingin yang telah bertiup sepanjang musim dingin dan dia akan dikembalikan pada saat musim semi tahun depan, Virgo." kata Lucy lalu mencium kening anak keduanya.

"Lalu yang satu lagi, Shina. Gabungan dari Lucy dan Natsu, serta salah satu harta yang tak ternilai harganya untuk kami." kata Lucy lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada anak perempuannya yang lahir terakhir.

"Pastikan kau mengembalikannya pada tanggal yang sama, Virgo. Sekarang kau boleh kembali." pesan Lucy.

"Baik, Hime. Aku pamit dulu." pamit Virgo sambil membawa dua anak Lucy yang dititipkan.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, Lucy dan Luna menjalani harinya di sebuah rumah di dalam hutan dekat dengan air terjun. Tak jarang sewaktu ingin membeli keperluan, Lucy menyuruh Loke atau Carpicorn untuk pergi ke kota. Atau memanggil roh lainnya untuk bermain dengan Luna.

"Luna-hime, sekarang berjalanlah menuju mamamu." kata Loke sambil memposisikan Luna untuk latihan berjalannya.

Jika diperhatikan, wajah Luna sangat mirip dengan Lucy. Tetapi iris matanya berwarna onix, sangat mirip dengan milik Natsu.

Luna yang masih belum mengerti melihat Loke dan Lucy secara bergantian sebelum mulai berjalan.

"Ah, Luna. Ku pintar sekali." puji Lucy pada anaknya yang berjalan menuju dirinya.

Gadis kecil yang dipuji oleh keduanya hanya tersenyum riang sambil melanjutkan latihan berjalannya.

Tapi setengah jalan lagi sebelum mencapai Lucy, tubuh Luna oleng dan dengan sigap Lucy mencondongkan badannya untuk menangkap Luna. Dan beruntung gadis kecil dipelukkannya tidak menangis sama sekali.

"Mungkin memang sedikit terlalu awal baginya untuk belajar berjalan." komentar Loke.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Loke. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali dan kau malah menyuruhnya." Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja tadi Luna-hime sedikit lagi sampai. Bukankah itu sudah bagus?" Loke beralasan agar Lucy tidak marah padanya.

Sampai tiba hari dimana Virgo akan mengembalikan anak keduanya, Haru karena sekarang sudah tanggal 24 April, artinya musim semi telah tiba..

Lucy sangat senang begitu Virgo mengembalikan Haru. Meskipun mungkin dari sudut pandang Haru, ia baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan ibunya, biar bagaimanapun Lucy seorang ibu, ibu muda yang cemas pada anaknya. Terlihat jelas kecemasan pada matanya begitu melihat Haru tiba. Tapi begitu melihat wajah polos anaknya tertidur dengan pulas di gendongan Virgo, membuatnya rasa khawatirnya hilang dan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mulai saat ini Lucy lah yang akan merawat Haru.

* * *

Tidak seperti saat Lucy merawat Luna, ternyata merawat Haru jauh lebih sulit karena Haru sering sekali terkena demam. Membuat Lucy sedikit kelimpungan untuk merawat dan mencari berbagai tanaman obat di hutan dekat rumahya. Loke dan Virgo mengatakan kalau mungkin saja itu akibat terlalu lama berada di dunia roh untuknya, terlebih dia tidak mewarisi sihir dari Lucy. Ya, dia hanya mewarisi sihir Dragon Slayer api dari Natsu. Ini mungkin sedikit di luar perhitungan, tapi sampai usia Haru menginjak tiga tahun dia masih sering terkena demam.

"Mama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Luna yang berusia empat tahun pada Lucy yang sedang merewat Haru yang sedang sakit sambil merajut sesuatu.

"Ah, mama sedang membuatkan syal untuk adikmu. Dia sering sekali terkena demam. Mama harap syal ini bisa membantu meringankan demamnya." jawab Lucy sambil meneruskan acara merajut syal berwarna merah setengah jadi itu.

"Ne, mama, Luna juga ingin dibuatkan syal seperti Haru. Apa boleh?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin warna apa, sayang?" tanya Lucy lembut.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin warnanya putih dengan motif kotak garis hitam." jawabnya.

Lucy tersenyum, permintaan putrinya ini mengingatkannya pada Natsu. Pasalnya Luna meminta syal yang berwarna dan bermotif seperti syal Natsu.

"Tentu, nanti akan mama buatkan setelah milik adikmu selesai." jawab Lucy.

"Terimakasih mama." kata Luna sambil memeluk Lucy.

Kejadian yang ajaib lagi-lagi terjadi, Haru mulai jarang terkena demam sejak Lucy memberikannya syal dan syal itu ia pakai setiap saat. Tentu saja ini membuat Lucy dan Luna turut senang. Apalagi di tahun ini Shina akan mulai dirawat oleh Lucy. Suasana rumah mereka pastinya akan lebih ramai lagi.

* * *

Haru membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya. Tahun ini Haru sudah berusia tujuh tahun, wajar saja kalau dia sudah bisa membaca. Suasana rumah mereka agaknya sedikit sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan Lucy mulai bekerja sebagai pencari berita dan Luna sedang berlatih bersama Loke di hutan, menyisakan Haru dan Shina tinggal di rumah. Sementara Shina sedang bermain dengan bonekanya, rasa bosan mulai menghampiri Haru.

"Haru-nii? Mau kemana?" tanya gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu saat melihat Haru bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ke hutan. Aku bosan." jawab Haru singkat.

"Shina mau ikut." pinta Shina.

"Jangan, sebentar lagi nee-chan pulang. Kalau Shina tidak ada di rumah, nee-chan pasti khawatir." cegah Haru.

Shina hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan Haru dan hanya melihat kakaknya pergi dari ambang pintu.

Beberapa saat setelah Haru keluar, Luna dan Loke kembali.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Luna-nee!" sahut Shina menyambut kakaknya.

"Sepi sekali? Mana Haru?" tanya Loke.

"Haru-nii pergi ke hutan. Katanya dia bosan dan Haru-nii tidak mau mengajakku." jawab Shina dengan cemberut di wajahnya.

"Ne, Paman Loke. Bukankah sebentar lagi mama juga akan sampai?" tanya Luna memastikan.

"Ah, benar juga. Sebentar lagi mamamu sampai. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mencari Haru." kata Loke lalu bergegas pergi ke luar rumah untuk mencari Haru.

"Haru! Haru!"

Loke yang sudah berada di hutan mulai mencari Haru.

"Kemana anak itu? Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Lucy kalau tidak bisa menemukannya." gumam Loke pada dirinya sendiri.

BRUSHH!

Mendadak Loke melihat kepulan asap dari arah utara. Kobaran api memenuhi bagian utara hutan, seperti ada yang berusaha membakar hutan dengan cerobohnya.

Sontak Loke kaget, dia bahkan belum menemukan Haru.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah ada orang ceroboh yang ingin membakar hutan?!" rutuk Loke.

Dipercepat langkahnya sambil berlari mencari Haru.

"Haru! Haru! Ha-"

.

.

.

Loke melongo begitu melihat sosok yang tengah membakar hutan adalah anak yang sedang dicarinya.

Anak itu sedang berdiri ditengah kobaran api yang menyala-nyala.

"Karyuu no Hokou!" rapal Haru lalu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, mengarahkannya ke sembarang arah.

Entah kenapa Loke malah bersembunyi di balik pohon yang belum terbakar.

Dilihatnya Haru dari kejauhan.

Haru menggunakan sihir yang sama dengan milik Luna, hanya saja api sihirnya terasa lebih kuat dan kobarannya lebih besar dari milik Luna.

Ada yang Loke pikirkan saat melihat Haru sekarang.

Luna yang selama ini berlatih dengan Loke untuk menggunakan sihir itu belum bisa mengeluarkan api sebesar itu. Lalu kenapa anak itu bisa menggunakan sihir sehebat itu? Sejak kapan Haru bisa menggunakan sihir Dragon Slayernya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus membuncah memenuhi pikiran Loke.

Bahkan kakaknya Luna mulai menggunakan sihirnya karena tidak sengaja mengeluarkan api dari napasnya. Karena itulah Lucy meminta Loke melatih Luna menggunakan sihirnya.

Haru terengah-engah sesudah mengeluarkan apinya.

Tetapi seperti melihat sesuatu berharga, Dragon Slayer kecil itu tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri sesuatu berwarna putih di bawah pohon besar yang terbakar. Dan memeluk benda putih itu tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Saat Haru sedang asik-asiknya memeluk benda putih itu, tiba-tiba saja pohon besar yang terbakar itu roboh ke arah Haru.

Haru menoleh, tapi pasti ia tidak akan sempat mengeluarkan sihir untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Regulus Impact!" respon Loke cepat.

Loke memukul pohon itu dengan sihirnya sehingga pohon besar itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Mungkin jika Loke telat sedikit saja, Haru bisa tertimpa pohon itu dan menuntunnya pada kematian.

"Hampir saja ya, Haru?" kata Loke tebar pesona.

* * *

"Haru! Kau ini apa-apaan?! Bisa-bisanya kau membakar setengah bagian hutan begitu saja?!" kata Luna marah.

Anak yang dimarahninya hanya menunduk mendapati kakaknya akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Tatap mataku Haru! Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Luna marah.

"Aku bosan." jawab Haru lirih, mungkin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku bosan. Aku kesal nee-chan tidak pernah mengajakku berlatih. Padahal aku juga bisa melakukan sihir seperti punyamu." jawab Haru.

Haru sedikit memprovokasi Luna dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu kurang efektif karena Luna sedikit belajar cara mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

"Tapi apa kau tahu? Tindakan bodohmu ini dapat mencelakakan makhluk hidup lain."

"Coba lihat. Beruang itu hampir saja terbakar jika tidak kau selamatkan." lanjut Luna sedikit tenang.

Haru melirik beruang putih yang diselamatkannya tadi. Shina sedang menjaganya dan mengoleskan beberapa tanaman obat yang dihaluskan pada kulitnya yang terbakar.

"Apa kau juga tahu, gara-gara kau, tangan paman Loke jadi terluka." kata Luna lagi

"Ah, ini hanya luka kecil." timpal Loke.

"Sudahlah, Luna. Yang penting Haru dan paman Loke tidak apa-apa." ucap Lucy melerai kedua anaknya.

"Benar, kau harus berhenti memarahi adikmu, Luna. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ini salahku karena tidak mengajaknya." bela Loke.

"Lain kali ajak mereka berdua berlatih bersama, Loke. Aku yakin mereka akan akur lagi." saran Lucy.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Lucy!" jawab Loke sambil tebar pesona.

"Mou..terserah kalian saja." balas Luna cemberut.

* * *

Di hari berikutnya seperti janji Loke, dia mengajak Luna dan Haru (plus beruang putih yang mengekori Haru) berlatih di hutan. Meninggalkan Lucy dan Shina di rumah. Sisa kejadian kemarin masih terpampang jelas, banyak sekali pepohonan yang hangus di sana-sini. Dengan hawa panas yang masih terasa di sekitar mereka, membuat mereka mudah sekali mengeluarkan keringat karena kepanasan. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa mencari tempat lain dan berhenti di suatu tempat yang lebih terbuka.

"Kalian berdua, hari ini aku tidak akan langsung melatih kalian." kata Loke angkat bicara sebelum sesi latihan.

"Heh?! Kenapa?" respon Luna heboh sementara Haru diam saja tetapi tetap merespon dengan raut wajahnya yang ditekuk, dia sedikit kesal.

"Aku ingin mengukur kemampuan kalian, sejauh mana kalian bisa menggunakan sihir masing-masing dalam pertarungan. Jadi, untuk latihan hari ini adalah latih-tanding." jelas Loke.

"Kenapa harus di hari pertamaku berlatih bersama kalian?" tanya Haru.

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus untuk hal ini." jawab Loke sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Luna dan Haru mengambil jarak masing-masing.

"Kau takut, Haru?" ledek Luna berusaha memprovokasi.

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin, akan kukalahkan nee-chan." balasnya.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Sekarang kalian bisa memulai latihannya." lerai Loke dengan membuka sesi latihan.

"Karyuu no Hokou!" rapal keduanya secara bersamaan.

Api yang dikeluarkan dari napas mereka berdua cukup besar dan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu, mudah ditebak siapa yang akan menang jika mereka hanya menggunakan satu jenis serangan. Menyadari hal itu Luna memutar otak dan mengganti strateginya. Luna menghentikan serangannya dan mulai menghindari api milik Haru. Dengan gerakan yang cukup lincah dia mencapai tempat Haru.

"Karyuu no Kagizume!" rapal gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan cakar apinya.

Haru yang tidak sempat menghindar, terkena serangan dan sedikit tepental kebelakang.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" balas Haru dengan tinju apinya.

Namun sayang, Luna berhasil menghindarinya dengan mulus.

Lalu di adegan selanjutnya yang lebih sering menyerang adalah Haru, sedangkan Luna lebih sering menangkis dan menghindari serangan Haru.

Loke tersenyum dari kejauhan.

Dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Haru adalah tipe orang seperti Natsu, akan menyerang lawan karena kesal terlepas dari kemungkinan kalah atau menang. Serangannya tergolong kuat dan sebenarnya bisa mengalahkan Luna, tapi dia memiliki kekurangan yaitu dalam aspek kecepatan dan kelincahan.

Sementara Luna adalah tipe orang seperti Lucy, meskipun serangannya tidak sekuat Haru dia akan mencari cara lain untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Dan dia bisa menggunakan kecepatan dan kelincahan gerakannya dengan baik.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" serangnya saat Haru mulai terengah-engah.

Haru yang gerakannya lebih lambat dari Luna tentu saja terkena serangan itu dan terjatuh kebelakang.

"Bangun, Haru. Atau aku akan memukulmu sekali lagi." perintah Luna sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang terbalut oleh api.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti Haru." cegah beruang putih kecil yang sedari tadi mengekori Haru.

Beruang itu berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya dan membentangkan kaki depannya untuk menghalangi serangan Luna.

Melihat hal itu, Luna yang tadinya terkejut langsung memadamkan api di tangannya.

"Ku anggap untuk kali ini aku yang menang. Whee!" ledek Luna lalu pergi menghampiri Loke, meninggalkan Haru dengan makhluk kecil berbulu itu.

"Ku ini sebenarnya, makhluk apa?" tanya Haru datar saat beruang kecil itu memeluknya.

"Aku beruang penyembuh, dan aku punya nama! Polar!"

"Apa? Portal?" tanya Haru sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Polar!"

* * *

"Karyuu no Tekken!"

"Ice make: Arrows!"

Kedua serangan itu tidak saling mengenai targetnya. Namun keduanya masih beradu pukulan meskipun tidak menggunakan sihir lagi. Sepertinya sihir di awal itu hanya pembuka.

Namun kedua penyihir cilik itu berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mencengkram kepala mereka, dan..

BUGH!

Dia menghantamkan kepala mereka berdua.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa diantara kalian yang menghancurkan kueku?" tanya seorang gadis yang mengenakan armor dengan rambut biru dikepang horror.

'Gawat! Helena marah!' batin seisi guild minus Haru, Luna dan Polar.

"Ayolah, nee-chan. Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi untukmu, jadi jangan marah ya." bujuk Lysander

"Benar, Helena. Lysander pasti akan membuatkanmu kue yang lebih enak." timpal gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tergolong pendek.

"Tapi Staal, aku sudah menunggu kue ini bahkan sejak hari misi pertamaku. Aku tidak rela kalau kueku hancur begitu saja."

"Itu hanya sebuah kue kan? Tidak ada yang spesial.." komentar Haru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

'Cerobohnya!' batin seisi guild lagi.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Helena.

"Kubilang itu hanya sebuah kue, tidak ada yang spesial." jawab Haru enteng.

"Beraninya kau! Ayo keluar dan hadapi aku kalau kau berani, bocah!"

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Reuni

Yo! Chapter berikutnya sudah datang~ Li-chan minta maaf, karena yang ini agak telat T.T

Mungkin ada yang tanya kalau Li-chan ini seperti orang yang nggak kenal arti kata 'sibuk' karena update hampir tiap hari. Tapi sebenernya Li-chan sendiri sibuk loh :v

Li-chan tetep anak sekolahan seperti yang lainnya kok, berangkat pagi, pulang sore dengan tugas numpuk. 3

Tapi bedanya Li-chan ini nggak pernah kurang tidur atau mungkin bisa dibilang kelebihan tidur karena meskipun tidur malam udah 6-7 jam, di kelas (masih) sering (ke)tidur(an) :'v *serasajadikayaOmHiro wkwkwk

Saatnya bahas review~

#Fic of Delusion: Oh, ya? Selama judul cerita senpai lebih banyak dariku dan udah lama berkutat di , berarti aku tetep kouhai-mu :3  
Lebih tepatnya ditabok bukan ditendang wkwkwk XD

#Alynda B: Yap, Li-chan udah ada niat bikin multi-chapter. Tapi tenang aja, nggak akan sampe 100 kok XD  
Apa ini termasuk menarik? '-') *mukasedatarHaru  
Li-chan usahakan bikin plot yang endingnya nggak bisa ditebak! Fufufu :3

#Christ: Sankyu udah baca chris! ^^ Chapter kali ini pasti bisa ditebak kan isinya apa? :v

#Virgo24: Stay read~ Chapter selanjutnya datang~ 3

#Indah: Entah kenapa reviewmu selalu telat masuk '-')

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Reuni**

Dingin, satu kata yang tidak mempengaruhi kedua anak berusia belia yang saling berhadapan di depan pintu guild. Titania kecil itu bahkan tidak pernah menyangka akan ada yang merusak kenikmatan saat memakan kuenya. Berhadapan dengannya mungkin akan mengajarkan sesuatu yang bernama sopan santun pada naga kecil di hadapannya. Tapi jika dilihat, naga kecil di hadapannya tetap tenang dengan wajah datarnya, dia terlihat seperti berusaha memprovokasi sang peri.

"Hei, Haru. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau meminta maaf? Gadis itu terlihat marah padamu." bisik Luna.

"Benar, kalau kau terluka aku juga yang akan repot." timpal Polar membenarkan.

"Tidak. Biar bagaimana pun ini salah si ice-princess. Aku tidak pernah merusak kuenya." jawab Haru tak mau mengalah.

Luna dan Polar hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, bocah! Tarik kembali ucapanmu, dan aku akan mengampunimu."

"Jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terluka." lanjut Helena sambil menarik pedang dari sarungnya.

"Shinigami no Yoroi!" rapal Helena mengganti armornya.

"Karyuu no Kagizume!" rapal Haru sambil berusaha mengenai Helena.

"Sakit." keluh Haru begitu siuman di ruang kesehatan Fairy Tail.

Ya, Haru langsung tepar begitu menerima serangan kedua dari Helena. Membuatnya segera dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan karena tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Polar yang merupakan beruang penyembuh langsung berbaring di atas luka Haru untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Beruang itu harus menempelkan dirinya atau lebih tepat bulunya dengan luka yang akan diobati untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka itu. Sihir yang aneh kan?

"Makanya sudah kubilang kau tidak usah melawan Helena." Kata Luna menasehati.

"Nee-chan tidak berperasaan."

"Bukan tidak berperasaan, tapi tidak merasakan perasaanmu, Haru." kata Polar yang sedang berbaring di atas luka Haru meralat.

"Hah.. Kalau aku jadi kau, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Meski aku harus bertarung dengan Helena, aku pasti tidak akan menang melawannya." jawab Luna menghela napas.

"Nee-chan belum mencobanya. Nee-chan tidak akan menang jika tidak mau mencoba." balas Haru.

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah Helena. Dia setahun lebih tua dariku, dia lebih kuat dariku, gerakannya lebih cepat dariku, dia bahkan mengalahkan Regen dan Lysander sekaligus. Aku tidak akan menang Haru." jelas Luna

"Itu benar, Haru. Gadis itu monster." komentar Polar merinding membenarkan ucapan Luna.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gray datang memasuki ruangan kesehatan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haru? Kudengar kau menantang Helena tadi." tanya Gray.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Haru singkat.

"Oh, iya. Sebelumnya aku akan minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian ke 'Kota Gerhana' seperti yang kujanjikan. Tadi Erza memberikanku dan Juvia misi yang lumayan penting." kata Gray tiba-tiba.

"Heee?!"

"Tapi bukankah paman Gray sudah janji?" tanya Luna menagih janji.

"Aku memang sudah janji pada kalian. Karena itu, rencananya aku akan meminta seseorang untuk untuk mengantarkan kalian."

Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Mira? Mana Natsu?" Tanya Gray mendekati wanita berambut putih yang sedang mengelap gelas.

"Ara, ara, kau mencari Natsu? Sayang sekali Natsu sedang menjalankan misi."

"Kau tahu kapan dia kembali?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Hmm.. Kurasa agak lama. Kau pasti tahu kebiasaan Natsu."

Gray menoleh kearah kedua anak yang menagih janjinya.

"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kalian diantar oleh Helena?"

"Aku tidak mau diantar olehnya." jawab Haru.

Kentara sekali rasa gengsi yang dapat didengar dari nada bicaranya.

Sepertinya dia malu karena kalah dari Helena tadi.

"Kenapa? Kukira Helena pasti bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik. Um, Bagaimana kalau Regen yang mengantarkan kalian?" tanya Gray mencoba memberi solusi yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau diantar oleh si ice-head."

"Haru!"

"Ice-head?"

"Ah, aku minta maaf paman. Itu panggilan untuk Regen dari Haru. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan Regen dan Haru. Dan karena masalah itu juga Helena jadi marah karena kuenya rusak." jawab Luna ragu, takut-takut pria yang ada di hadapannya ini marah.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha."

"Kalian tahu? Kalian benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa laluku. Aku tidak akan tersinggung jika Regen mendapatkan julukan itu. Karena dulu aku juga mendapatkan julukan yang sama dari rivalku. Dan aku tidak heran kalau Haru dan Regen tidak bisa akur." lanjut Gray.

"Jadi kau tidak marah sama sekali?" tanya Luna lagi.

"Tentu tidak. Aku yang dulu mungkin akan marah, tapi tidak dengan aku yang sekarang. Aku yang sekarang harus bisa menjaga image di depan anak-anakku." kata Gray.

"Sepertinya kau adalah ayah yang baik." tanggap Polar.

Mendengarnya Gray hanya tersenyum.

Lalu pria yang menggunakan devil ice-slayer itu mengingat sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ne, Haru. Sihirmu tadi...bukankah itu sihir Dragon Slayer api?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luna, Haru dan Polar memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri ke pulau Galuna karena tidak mau diantar oleh orang-orang Fairy Tail (sebenarnya hanya Haru). Hanya bermodalkan peta wilayah Fiore, sebuah kompas dan petunjuk dari Gray mereka menjelajahi tanah asing itu sendirian. Mereka tidak mau menggunakkan kereta karena pasti mereka akan mabuk kendaraan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunggangi Polar. Beruang putih yang semula seukuran anak anjing itu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat tubuhnya membesar sampai menjadi seukuran beruang dewasa. Jika mereka tepat waktu, siang ini mereka pasti sudah sampai di Hargeon.

"Kalau menurut petunjuk dari paman Gray, kita harus ke Hargeon terlebih dahulu. Dan kalau benar, Hargeon itu ada di sebelah selatan Magnolia. Seharusnya sebentar lagi kita sampai." kata Luna sambil melihat peta dan kompas di tangannya.

"Itu?" Haru yang duduk di belakang Luna menunjuk sesuatu.

"Ah, bagus Haru. Berarti kita tidak salah jalan."

Rupanya Haru menunjuk sebuah kota dengan pelabuhan. Ya, kota itu adalah Hargeon.

Polar mempertahankan kecepatannya sampai di kota, karena Luna dan Haru janji akan membelikannya ikan. Polar suka sekali ikan, terlebih ikan segar dari laut. Karena itu ini kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan makanan favoritnya.

"Ne, ne, kau sudah dengar? Kudengar Salamander yang itu sedang berada di Hargeon!"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Kau dapat dari mana informasi sebagus itu? Jarang sekali ya Salamander mengunjungi kota ini beberapa tahun terakhir."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Dia pasti sangat terkenal!"

"Kuharap aku bisa meminta tanda tangannya. Kau tahu? Dia adalah kunci utama kemenangan guildnya di Daimatou Enbu!"

Sepanjang jalan banyak sekali orang-orang yang membicarakan sang Salamander. Membuat Haru dan Luna yang berkeliling di kota agak sedikit risih. Namun, Haru sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

Pelabuhan Salamander.

Ya, mungkin saja kedua kata itu memiliki makna tempat yang disinggahi oleh Salamander. Bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya seperti yang dikira oleh Haru. Itu bukan tempat dimana Salamander itu tinggal.

Haru turun dari punggung Polar.

"Nee-chan. Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu." pamitnya pada Luna dan melesat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan kakaknya.

"Haru! Mou! Jangan lagi! Polar ayo kejar dia."

Sayangnya Haru berlari melewati persimpangan dan membuat kedua pengejarnya kehilangan jejak.

"Gawat! Kita kehilangan jejaknya.. Luna, bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang saja. Kau dan aku masih bisa mencium bau Haru, meskipun tidak sehebat indra penciuman milik Haru."

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Aku menggendong Shina ala bridal-style. Mungkin anak itu terlalu lelah karena baru pertama kali menggunakan kuncinya. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, dia malah menggunkan kunci emas, membuka gerbang Sagitarius.

Ah, bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku membiarkan Shina membuka satu gerbang roh? Padahal kemarin anak itu sudah bilang belum pernah menggunakan kunci roh bintang dengan sengaja. Sekarang lihat dia, terbaring lemas di tanganku.

"Hei, Natsu? Apa Shina tidak apa-apa?" tanya Happy.

"Entahlah, Happy. Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengambil misi untuk menangkap para bandit itu."

"Natsu, kau mau gantian?" tawar Happy.

"Ah, tidak. Terimakasih, Happy. Aku masih sanggup membawanya. Kalau kau yang membawanya jelas sekali itu seperti penghinaan bagiku."

"Benar juga. Natsu kan memang orang yang seperti itu." ujarnya.

"Nah, Happy ayo ke penginapan dulu. Kita tunggu Shina bangun du-" ucapanku terpotong karena refleksku menghindari serangan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak dengan rambut yang sewarna denganku dan mengenakan syal berwarna merah menyerang.

"Karyuu no Tekken!"

Sayang sekali serangannya tidak mengenaiku dan malah mengenai tembok bangunan di sampingku.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah?!"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?!" kataku memarahinya.

Sudah tahu aku sedang repot menggendong seseorang malah diserang seperti itu.

Anak itu berbalik menghadap ke arah ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shina?" katanya datar tapi aku bisa merasakan ada rasa marah dalam kalimat itu.

Dan anak itu mengenal Shina. Kurasa dia adalah kakaknya karena kelihatan sekali kalau usianya lebih tua dari Shina.

"A-apa? Tu-tunggu dulu kau salah paham!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shina? Atau akan kubakar kau sampai habis!" ancamnya sambil mengepalkan tinju apinya.

Aku tersentak saat melihat sihir apinya.

Api? Api itu..adalah api yang sama dengan apiku?! Kenapa dia bisa memiliki api itu.

Belum sempat aku menyuarakan pertanyaanku, dia sudah melesat menyerangku. Tapi gerakan anak itu bisa dibilang sedikit lambat, aku jadi dapat menghindari semua serangannya dengan sempurna.

"Happy, bawa Shina pergi dari sini." perintahku.

Happy langsung berubah ke bentuk manusianya dan pergi menggunakan sihir Aeranya menggendong Shina.

"Aye, Sir!"

Anak itu berusaha mengejar Happy tapi aku menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hei, bocah! Sebelum kujawab pertanyaanmu. Ijinkan aku bertanya padamu."

"Haru. Dan berhentilah menghalangiku." katanya mendeklarasikan namanya.

"Sihir itu...bukankah itu sihir Dragon Slayer api? Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya, Haru?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Igneel memberikannya padaku." jawabnya serius.

Apa?! Igneel katanya?

"Mustahil.. Ka-kau kenal Igneel? Aku bahkan ragu kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Tentu. Dia adalah Raja naga api, naga terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kukenal." jawabnya.

Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan yakin kalau Igneel telah mati hari itu! Hari dimana kami berhadapan dengan guild Tartaros dan Achnologia.

.

.

.

"Luna kick!"

Aku terjatuh ke tanah karena tidak menyadari adanya pergerakan seseorang di belakangku.

"Haru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut sewarna denganku, mengenakan syal dengan warna dan motif yang sama denganku, juga anak itu datang tanpa diundang bergabung dalam pertarungan ini.

"Uhm. Hanya saja Shina sudah di bawa ke tempat lain."

"Tenang saja. Polar sedang mengejarnya. Kebetulan kami berpapasan dengannya." jawab gadis itu.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku. Kurasakan sedikit pusing di kepalaku karena gadis tadi menyerangku tepat di tengkukku. Rupannya boleh juga gadis ini.. Aku penasaran, siapa yang mengajarinya?

Gadis itu berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Nee-chan, seranganku tidak ada yang mengenainya." kata anak bernama Haru itu mengadu kepada kakaknya.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan kedua adikku. Kupastikan kau akan berhadapan denganku!" katanya.

"Ya ampun, sudah kubilang ini hanya salah paham. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga?"

Namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku tadi, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melesat ke arahku.

"Karyuu no Kenkaku!"

Aku menghindari serangan dari gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu menghantam tembok di sampingku.

Tapi..kenapa dia juga memiliki sihir yang sama denganku?!

Namun belum sempat mengambil napas, Haru yang tadinya berjarak cukup jauh menyerangku dengan sihirnya.

"Karyuu no Tekken!"

Kali ini serangannya mengenaiku, tapi aku menangkap tinju apinya dengan sebelah tanganku.

"He.. Serangan kombinasi ya?" tanyaku.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Karyuu no Kagizume!" lagi-lagi gadis itu menyerangku dengan serangan kejutannya.

Kecepatan gerakannya tergolong sangat cepat jika dibandingkan dengan anak seumurannya di Fairy Tail. Hal itu juga yang membuatku tidak sempat menghindari serangannya lagi. Membuatku hanya menerima serangan dari mereka karena aku juga tidak boleh melukai mereka.

Arrgghhh! Tak kusangka melawan mereka berdua sungguh merepotkan!

Kami bertiga cukup banyak bergerak sehingga mungkin sudah menguras setengah dari stamina maksimal kami. Kulihat kakak beradik itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan volume suara yang cukup kecil. Atau bisa kubilang bahwa mereka merencanakan sesuatu untukku.

Sekali lagi mereka berbalik ke arah ku.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka tampak lebih serius. Mereka berdua membalut tubuh mereka dengan apinya, dan dari kejauhan kulihat beberpa bagian kulit mereka berganti menjadi sisik naga.

"Dragon Force?!" kataku kaget.

Kombinasi serangan mereka kuakui tidak dapat ditebak, tapi menggunakan Dragon Force? Yang benar saja! Aku berusaha menghindar dari serangan mereka berdua tapi tidak bisa karena kecepatan gadis itu bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya sehingga dia bisa menghajarku kapan saja saat adiknya mengalihkan perhatianku.

BUKH!

Lagi-lagi aku terkena pukulan dari Haru dan terdorong kebelakang. Mereka membuatku semakin repot saja dengan serangan kombinasinya.

Kukira mereka kehabisan tenaga atau apa saat kurasakan tidak ada yang menyerangku lagi. Tapi aku salah, saat aku sadar mereka sudah mengambil jarak untuk menyerangku dari dua arah dengan menggunakan tinju apinya.

Ah, sial. Aku hanya bisa menahan tinju salah satunya, tidak akan sempat kalau menahan tinju mereka berdua.

"Karyuu no Tekken: Total Destroyer!"

.

.

.

Seketika di tempat kami bertarung ada ledakan yang sangat hebat, membuatku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kepulan asap ledakan tadi. Tapi bisa kulihat seseorang dengan tindik besi menempel di wajahnya menyelamatkanku.

"Ya ampun, mengurusi dua bocah seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa, Salamander?" kata Gajeel mengejekku.

Dia menangkap tinju milik Haru, membuat anak itu sedikit meringis karena kekuatan tangan Gajeel.

Sementara aku menangkap tangan kakaknya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersyukur melihat Gajeel. Mungkin karena jika ada dia aku tidak perlu menggunakan Dragon Force juga.

"Berisik kau, muka besi! Lebih baik kau bantu aku mengalahkan mereka tanpa melukai mereka."

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu terimakasih. Tapi aku tetap akan ambil bagian dalam pertarungan ini."

"Hati-hati, gadis itu sangat cepat dan anak yang satunya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan orang dewasa." kataku memperingatkan Gajeel.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Happy yang membawa Shina kerepotan karena dikejar oleh sesosok beruang besar berbulu putih. Beruang itu mengenakan armor berwarna hitam mengkilat yang bisa dipastikan kalau armornya terbuat dari baja. Meskipun sudah dirasa Happy terbang cukup tinggi, tapi beruang itu masih bisa melompat untuk menagkapnya. Namun, Happy serasa mendapatkan angin segar ketika seekor exceed sepertinya menolong dengan mengarahkan pedang besar kepada beruang itu.

"Lily!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Happy?" tanya exceed kekar itu sekilas memperhatikan Happy dan anak yang digendongnya dan bersiaga di depan mereka.

"Aku terselamatkan.. Ne, Lily, beruang itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangku, dia sangat kuat, dan dia bahkan bisa mengganti armornya berkali-kali seperti Erza!" kata Happy.

"Begitu kah?"

"Hei, kucing hitam! Kau mau menghalangiku juga? Sudah kukatakan pada kucing biru itu untuk mengembalikan Shina ke tempat kami, tapi dia tidak mau menurut." kata Polar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, aku yakin Shina bahkan tidak mengenalmu." jawab Happy.

"Aku, Lily. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kalian ada masalah apa, tapi aku tahu temanku memiliki masalah denganmu, karena itu aku akan membantunya." kata Lily sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada Polar.

"Begitu ya? Kalau kalian menolak, Refine: Golden Beast!" rapal Polar mengganti armornya dengan armor berwarna emas dan dilengkapi dengan senjata berbentuk cakar di kedua tangannya (sebenarnya kaki depannya, karena Polar sedang berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya) yang kelihatan sangat tajam.

"Majulah!" provokasi Lily.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Polar melesat dengan cepat.

Bukan hanya ketahanan armornya saja yang bertambah kuat tapi kecepatan gerakan beruang itu juga mendadak meningkat drastis.

Polar mengayunkan cakarnya, namun ditangkis oleh pedang milik Lily. Dan menyebabkan beberapa bangunan dibelakang Lily hancur terbelah karena ketajaman cakar itu. Saat ada kesempatan, Lily berbalik menyerang. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Polar, dia menangkis ayunan pedang milik Lily dengan menangkapnya menggunakan cakarnya. Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, sementara Lily dan Polar asik bertarung, Happy mencuri kesempatan untuk membawa Shina ke tempat yang lebih aman.

* * *

Keempat Dragon Slayer yang saling berhadapan itu sama-sama terengah-engah, menunjukkan kalau mereka mulai kehabisan sebagian besar staminanya, terutama dua Dragon Slayer api muda itu, Haru dan Luna. Beberapa pukulan masih dilayangkan oleh mereka berdua, tetapi sekarang hampir semua serangan yang mereka lakukan tidak ada yang mengenai dua Dragon Slayer dewasa di depan mereka.

Luna yang tampaknya kehabisan sihir, jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, menandakan berakhirnya batas waktu panggunaan Dragon Force miliknya.

Di sebelahnya, Haru yang juga sudah tidak menggunakan Dragon Forcenya mengalami kesulitan bernapas karena kelelahan, namun dia tidak terjatuh seperti Luna. Memang ada batasan tertentu untuk menggunakan Dragon Force, seperti jumlah sihir yang dimiliki haruslah sangat besar dan ketahanan fisik si pengguna dalam menggunakan teknik itu. Kedua anak itu memang memenuhi syarat yang pertama, tetapi hanya Haru yang dapat memenuhi syarat kedua itu. Pantas saja kalau Luna sekarang sudah tidak bisa bergerak, batas penggunaan Dragon Force untuk Luna adalah satu kali sedangkan untuk Haru dua kali.

"Kenapa bocah? Kau sudah tidak kuat?" tanya Gajeel menunjukkan senyuman mengejek.

Haru mendengus, dialihkannya pandangan matanya ke sekitar untuk mencari cela menyerang lagi.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk melakukan serangan kejutan pada kedua musuhnya yang seperti tidak merasakan yang namanya kelelahan.

"Kau salah berurusan dengan kami, bocah." ejek Gajeel lagi, sementara Natsu hanya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Haru menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, dia tersenyum tipis.

Sebelum Gajeel dan Natsu sadar, seekor beruang besar berbulu putih datang dan mengangkat tubuh Luna dan memakannya begitu saja sekali telan. Membuat Natsu dan Gajeel terbelalak karenanya.

Haru menaiki beruang itu, mencoba kabur karena merasa kalah telak.

Namun sebelum beruang itu lari, Natsu buru-buru menghalanginya dari depan dan Gajeel menghalanginya dari belakang.

"Hei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Haru." kata Natsu.

Haru tidak menjawabnya. Tetapi menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa maumu?'.

* * *

Ternyata Natsu menyeret Haru dan Polar kembali ke guild Fairy Tail. Orang-orang di guild itu sendiri seperti tidak merasa aneh kalau Haru akan kembali ke sana, seperti biasanya kedatangan mereka disambut dengan baik. Jika diperhatikan, guild itu kembali masuk ke keadaan tersepinya, dimana hanya ada Mira, Levy, Wendy, Romeo dan Erza. Sementara penghuni lainnya sedang keluar menjalankan misi atau sekedar jalan-jalan di kota. Happy sudah datang mendahului mereka dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang kesehatan menemani gadis kecil yang dibawa olehnya tadi. Natsu langsung mengambil tempat untuk Haru dan Polar, dia langsung menyuruh mereka untuk duduk.

"Apa benar kau kakak Shina?" tanya Natsu membuka pembicaraan.

Haru diam dan memberikan tatapan 'bukankah sudah jelas?'

"Kenapa tadi kau menyerangku?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Haru masih diam dan menatapnya 'aku tidak ingat pernah menyerangmu duluan.'

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan kakakmu dimakan oleh si putih itu?" tanya Natsu lagi kali ini sambil menahan emosinya yang mulai muncul.

Haru tetap diam dan menatapnya, menjawab 'aku tidak peduli pada kakakku.'

Perlahan tapi pasti, ada empat buah siku yang muncul di dahi Natsu karena kesal dengan Haru yang tidak menjawab plus wajah datarnya.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu, bocah! Jawablah meskipun satu saja! Apa susahnya menjawab satu pertanyaan?!" teriak Natsu sambil mencengkram kerah baju Haru.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya, Haru tidak takut dengan Natsu yang kini sudah terbakar emosinya. Membuat beruang putih besar di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haru bukankah itu tidak sopan? Dia sedang bertanya padamu." tanya beruang itu tapi dengan menggunakan suara gadis yang ditelannya, Luna.

"Kenapa bukan nee-chan saja yang menjawabnya?" akhirnya Haru angkat bicara.

Sementara Natsu yang mendengar suara beruang itu hanya terbengong, di hadapannya ada makhluk yang bisa memasukkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya menelan sesuatu dan meniru suara serta nada bicara orang yang ditelannya. Apakah makhluk ini satu kerabat dengan Horologium?

Tiba-tiba beruang besar itu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di sebelahnya dan merapal mantra.

"Recover!"

Di dalam lingkaran itu ada banyak partikel cahaya sihir yang sedang membentuk sebuah tubuh seorang gadis. Jelas sekali kalau beruang itu sedang mengeluarkan gadis itu dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Saat gadis itu sudah keluar seutuhnya dari tubuh beruang itu melalui lingkaran sihir itu, tubuh beruang itu secara tiba-tiba mengecil.

"Terimakasih, Polar." ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk beruang putih kecil itu dan meletakkan beruang di pangkuannya.

"Namaku Luna, jadi apa yang akan kau tanyakan pada kami, paman...?"

"Natsu." potong Natsu menyadari gadis itu ingin memanggil namanya tetapi masih ragu.

"Begini, kenapa tadi kalian menyerangku?" lanjut Natsu.

"Ah, kami minta maaf, kami kira paman Natsu adalah orang jahat yang menculik Shina." jawab Luna sedikit menyesal.

"Oh, jadi beg-apa kau bilang?! Penculik? Kenapa aku disamakan dengan orang jahat seperti itu?" tanya Natsu tidak terima.

"Mama sering mengatakan kalau orang yang membawa seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri biasanya adalah penculik." jawab Haru spontan tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya.

"Jadi dengan dasar itu kau menuduhku menculik adikku? Kau tahu? Dia kelelahan karena baru pertama kali mengeluarkan sihirnya." kata Natsu dengan sedikit emosi tersirat pada nada bicaranya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Masalah itu sudah berlalu kan?" lerai Luna menyadari hawa tidak enak dari mereka.

"Aku tidak salah. Kurasa mamamu adalah orang yang paranoid di sini." kata Natsu tidak mau disalahkan.

"Maaf ya, paman. Kurasa paman saja yang tidak bisa menjaga adikku." balas Haru.

Dan jadilah perkelahian kecil mereka. Luna yang tadi sempat melerai sekarang hanya memegang kepalanya, bersweetdrop ria.

BRAKK!

"Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luna dan Haru?!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja membanting pintu guild dan berjalan kearahnya.

Dari suaranya, bau vanilla yang selalu tercium saat ada di dekatnya, surai pirang itu dan mata karamelnya membuat Natsu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara mencoba memastikan. Tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah orang yang dicarinya selama ini.

Matanya membualat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Lu-lucy?!" kata Natsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Namun yang membuatnya semakin kaget adalah panggilan anak-anak yang sedang berbicara dengannya pada wanita itu.

"Mama?!" kata Haru dan Luna yang kaget secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Sakit

Li-chan datang bawa masalah(?)~ eh, salah maksudnya chapter baru :v

Apa ada yang kangen? *melukreaders *ditonjokreaders

Ok, ok. Saatnya bahas review chapter kemarin~ XD

#Alynda B: Memang sudah saatnya Lucy pulang, tapi... :3 *pasangmukanyebelin  
saya baru kelas 2 sma, dan sebenernya sibuk mau sertijab eskul cuma gaboleh ikut sama orangtua.. sedihnya~ :'v

#Fic of Delusion: Wkwkwk kita lihat saja XD

#Guest: sankyu for read! Lanjutannya datang lho~ :3

#udin dragneel: kenapa ya? *pasangmukadatarHaru '-')  
Apa ini termasuk kilat? X3

#Virgo24: Kyaaa~ sankyu udah bilang keren . *pelukcium *ditabok  
ini termasuk cepat atau lama ya? '-')a

#Chris: chapter kemarin aneh ya? T.T  
Sebenernya dari awal Li-chan mau bikin karakter Lucy itu overprotective (bisa dilihat di chapter 1)  
Sedikit kasih tau, Natsu nggak ketemu Lucy itu sekitar 13 tahun ( mulai dihitung saat Lucy masih hamil). Makanya umur Luna disetting jadi 12 tahun! XD

#Akuma no Arman: Kebanyakan ya? Sebenernya mereka cuma pemeran pembantu, ga penting kok :'v *ditebasHelena *dibekuinRegen *diguyurHagel *dimeteorLysander *ditinjubesiStaal  
Tapi nanti ada salah satu atau dua yang penting kok. Tunggu aja :3

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Sakit**

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Beribu pertanyaan menumpuk dalam pikirannya. Kenapa gadis, ralat, wanita yang sudah lama dirindukannya juga dicintainya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya, Natsu baru saja menemui Lucy. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika Lucy menyuruhnya menjauhi anak-anaknya. Bahkan memorinya menyimpan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita bersurai pirang itu sore tadi.

" _Maaf, Natsu...Tapi bisakah mulai sekarang kau menjauhiku dan anak-anakku?_ " kata-kata itu seperti menghantuinya.

"Lucy..." gumam lelaki bersyal kotak-kotak itu tanpa sadar.

Pandangannya tak bisa diartikan. Dia memegang dadanya, seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Seolah-olah ada tombak yang menusuk ulu hatinya begitu dalam dan meninggalkan sakit yang tak terkira sampai sekarang.

Dengan tangan bergetar pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati sebuah potongan memori bersama dengan gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang ia bawa beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Mama memang penyihir roh bintang, tapi kalau papa aku tidak tahu...aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan papa._ "

" _Apa tato itu permanen? Aku pernah melihat tato itu di punggung tangan kanan mama. Tapi keesokan harinya tanda itu sudah hilang._ "

Ah, betapa bodohnya Natsu tidak menyadari kemiripan gadis kecil itu dengan Lucy, wanita yang dicintainya. Harusnya dia bisa menyadarinya lebih awal, kan?

Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang biasanya menjadi tempat tidurnya dan Happy. Mencoba menutup matanya dan melupakan memori-memori menyakitkannya.

"...man. Paman. Kau mendengarku?" kata seorang anak mengoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Berisik. Aku dengar tahu. Aku tidak tul-"

"Haru?!" kata Natsu terkejut.

Anak yang disebut namanya hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Tunggu- bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Natsu yang sebenarnya malas meladeni anak yang satu ini tetapi penasaran juga padanya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Tapi tak kusangka aku bisa menemukan gubuk tua di dekat hutan seperti ini." jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu- Apa kau bilang?! Gubuk tua?! Beraninya kau bilang begitu padahal kau sendiri masuk tanpa ijin ke rumahku. Kau cari mati ya?" kata Natsu yang entah kenapa terbakar emosinya.

Anak itu tersenyum tipis pada Natsu. Meskipun senyum Haru begitu tipis tetapi Natsu menyadarinya.

"Syukurlah. Kau baik-baik saja, paman. Kupikir kau sakit karena dari tadi kuperhatikan dari pintu auramu begitu suram."

"Eh?"

Sesaat kemudian Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini memang aneh ya? Sama seperti mamamu." kata Natsu disela-sela tawanya.

"Aneh? Justru menurutku paman yang aneh."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Natsu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengatakan aku seperti mama. Mereka semua mengatakan kalau aku mirip dengan ayahku. Semuanya mirip. Semuanya, kecuali satu.."

"Ekspresi." lanjut Haru sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kedua iris mata onyx itu saling bertemu pandang, salah satunya menunjukkan tatapan penuh ekspresi yang dapat dilukiskan sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak dapat diterawang. Membuat salah satu pemilik iris mata onyx itu tenggelam.

"Hei.. apa mamamu tidak mencarimu? Mamamu mungkin khawatir." tanya Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang akan mengunjungi suatu tempat, jadi malam ini aku tidak kembali ke guild." jawab Haru singkat.

"Hah..lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Kupikir pasti kau punya maksud menemuiku." tanya Natsu sedikit menebak.

"Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat. Makanya aku menemuimu."

"Aku ingin kau melatihku." lanjut Haru serius.

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Kau bisa minta bantuan pada yang lainnya." kata Natsu menolak.

Haru mengambil napas dengan sedikit berat.

"Tidak. Kemarin kau mengalahkanku dan nee-chan dengan mudah. Aku juga yakin kau hanya menggunakan beberapa persen dari seluruh kekuatanmu saja."

"Ditambah sihirmu sama denganku."

Binggo! Haru tidak menerima penolakan. Membuat Natsu menghela napas, pasrah mengikuti keinginan anak itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah saja. Tapi bukankah kau akan pulang besok?" tanya Natsu mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau melatihku." jawab Haru kukuh.

* * *

Sementara di ruang kesehatan guild, Lucy, Luna dan Polar sedang menemani Shina yang baru saja sadar. Shina tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kedatangan mamanya dan malah asik menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya membuka gerbang Sagittarius dengan mata berbinar. Membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya cukup lega karena tidak ada luka serius yang di derita gadis paling muda itu. Ketika gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan twin-tail itu menunjukkan tato guild Fairy Tail berwarna pink di punggung tangan kanannya, Luna hanya tersenyum. Namun tidak dengan Lucy. Wanita berkepala tiga itu hanya tersenyum getir. Apakah sia-sia usahanya selama ini? Yang jelas dia harus segera mengambil tindakan. Lucy harus membawa ketiga anaknya pulang.

Hari semakin malam. Shina dan Luna sudah tidur di ruang kesehatan guild. Lucy menyelimuti kedua anaknya dengan hati-hati, takut-takut kalau buah hatinya itu terbangun. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah cantik wanita bersurai pirang itu sebelum keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Langkahnya menuntunnya pada sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh para master dari Fairy Tail.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Masuk." jawab wanita bersurai merah dari dalam ruangan.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Titania Fairy Tail yang sedang duduk di kursinya itu heran.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Lucy serius.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan melarangnya atau tidak." lanjut Lucy.

Seperti biasanya Erza tampak tenang. Mungkin lain lagi situasinya jika yang berbicara dengan Lucy adalah Natsu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ke sini untuk pamitan, aku akan pulang ke Mins besok.. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lagi." kata Lucy.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku tidak akan melarangmu." jawab Erza.

"Setidaknya beritahukan dulu alasanmu pada kami.. Kurasa kau pasti setuju jika semua orang di Fairy Tail adalah keluarga." lanjut Erza sambil melipat tangannya.

Lucy terdiam, sedikit berpikir dengan apa yang diutarakannya.

Beban yang ditanggungnya sendirian mungkin bisa sedikit lebih ringan jika dia membicarakan masalah keluarga kecilnya pada orang lain. Tetapi bisa saja beban itu menjadi lebih berat karena akan melibatkan mereka yang mengetahuinya. Dan Lucy sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ceritanya panjang." mulai Lucy.

Sepertinya dia akan memberitahukan masalahnya pada Erza.

"Kau boleh memulai dari awal. Lagi pula aku saat ini sedang senggang."

Lucy menghela napas. Ini keputusannya untuk memberitahukannya pada satu orang lagi selain Mavis, itu juga kalau Mavis masih bisa disebut sebagai orang.

"Aku takut pada Achnologia." kata Lucy dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Semua orang merasakan hal yang sama, Lucy.." komentar Erza.

"Tidak. Ini berbeda, Erza." sanggah Lucy.

"Aku takut pada Achnologia karena aku tahu ada kemungkinan kalau ketiga anakku akan diincar olehnya." lanjut Lucy.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal melindungi mereka bertiga, kan? Natsu bahkan akan mengalahkan raja dari para naga itu jika dia menyakiti kalian." usul Erza.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya untuk saat ini, Natsu pun belum mampu mengalahkannya."

Lagi-lagi Lucy menghela napas.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Ini sangat rumit."

"Apa maksudmu, Lucy?" tanya Erza yang dibuat semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada Natsu karena...Achnologia akan mengincar ketiga anakku jika mereka berada di dekat Natsu."

Erza tersentak.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Natsu adalah END..Iblis yang diincar oleh Achnologia."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Di tengah cahaya temaram, ditatapnya manik caramel yang selama ini dirindukannya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja ataukah memang wanita dihadapannya ini bertambah cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang telah memanjang dan wajahnya yang sudah lebih dewasa. Ingin sekali lelaki bermaik onyx itu mendekap wanita itu sama seperti saat mereka masih sering menjalankan misi bersama. Lelaki itu mendekati sang wanita dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Wanita itu tidak menolaknya tetapi juga tidak membalas pelukannya. Yang mereka tahu, sebuah pelukan saja cukup untuk mendeskripsikan rasa rindu mereka.

"Luce.." panggil lelaki itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau bahkan sudah memiliki tiga orang anak yang sangat manis dan tangguh." kata Natsu mencoba untuk berbasa-basi ditengah sesi memeluknya.

Wanita bernama Lucy itu terdiam, entah karena tidak tahu akan menjawab apa atau memang tidak sanggup menjawab.

Sekuat tenaga Lucy berusaha menahan tetesan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau tahu, Luce? Aku menunggumu sampai saat ini, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya.

Dia memegang kedua pundak Lucy dan kembali menatapnya.

"Dengar, Luce. Aku ingin menemui suamimu, ayah dari anak-anakmu. Akan kucari dia sampai ketemu dan akan kuhajar dia karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik. Bahkan membuatmu sengsara begini."

Lucy tersenyum kecut.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sifat lelaki yang dicintainya tidak pernah berubah.

Natsu selalu bicara tanpa pikir panjang tanpa mengetahui fakta apapun. Tapi dia selalu ambil bagian jika yang dibahas adalah Lucy. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Lucy serasa jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi meskipun memang selama ini Lucy teramat sangat mencintainya.

Lucy menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Natsu." cegah Lucy.

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah cukup senang dengan keluarga kecilku. Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka." jawab Lucy melembut.

Kini Natsu yang terdiam.

"Maaf, Natsu. Sudah membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku selama ini." kata Lucy sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Natsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Natsu." lanjutnya.

"Hei, Luce? Saat kau berada di dekatku semuanya terasa berwarna. Dadaku terasa hangat, juga seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang memenuhi perutku." kata Natsu spontan.

Tenggorokan Lucy serasa tercekat. Natsu begitu tulus mencintainya bahkan setelah ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan menorehkan luka kembali pada hati orang di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Natsu?"

"Apa itu, Luce?"

.

.

.

"Maaf, Natsu...Tapi bisakah mulai sekarang kau menjauhiku dan anak-anakku?" pintanya dengan suara bergetar.

"A-apa? Ka-kau bercanda kan, Luce? Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu." tanya Natsu tidak percaya.

Lucy menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Natsu.

Sakit. Mereka berdua merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku alasannya Luce." kata Natsu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, maaf." kata Lucy yang segera berlari dari tempatnya.

Dia meninggalkan Natsu yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Lucy.."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa Natsu adalah END? Kau pasti bercanda, Lucy?" kata Erza tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kami tidak tahu? Fakta sepenting itu, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya. Sebenarnya kalian semua sudah tahu. Hanya saja..." jawab Lucy terpotong.

"Aku menghapus ingatan kalian semua." kata seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mest?!" kata Erza dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza menatap Mest dengan tajam.

"Tenanglah, Erza. Akan kujelaskan semuanya sekarang." jawab pria berambut hitam itu dengan santai lalu menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan insiden dengan Tartaros, Erza?"

Sang Titania mengangguk. Tentu saja dia mengingatnya. Itu adalah sesaat sebelum Fairy Tail sempat dibubarkan.

"Saat itu, Achnologia datang. Lalu saat kerajaan Alvarez menyerang Fiore habis-habisan? Apa kau ingat Achnologia juga datang saat itu?"

"Ya, aku ingat dengan jelas. Kedatangannya membuat kedua kerajaan sangat repot menghadapinya." jawab Erza sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu.

" Apa kau pikir sesosok legenda naga sepertinya akan datang tanpa sebab ke tempat seperti itu?" tanya Mest lagi.

Erza berpikir sejenak. Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Mest, ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sana.

"Tapi bukankah Zeref juga ada di sana saat kedua kejadian itu terjadi? Bisa saja dia ingin menemui Zeref." kata Erza menarik kesimpulan.

Mest menghela napas.

"Pada saat insiden Tartaros dan perang dengan kerajaan Alvarez, aku menyelidikinya. Achnologia bukan datang untuk mencari Zeref. Tapi mencari END."

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel." gumam Lucy.

BRAKKK!

"Sialan kau, Mest! Kenapa kau menghapus ingatan kami tentang hal itu?!" teriak Erza marah.

Melihat Erza yang sudah diambang batas seperti ini membuat Lucy berdoa. Semoga teriakannya tidak terdengar sampai ruang kesehatan dimana anak-anaknya tidur.

"Kalau aku membiarkannya, akan ada banyak kekacauan."

"Saat baru terkuak, semua orang langsung menjauhi Natsu kecuali Lucy dan Happy. Natsu juga begitu depresi mendengarnya. Lalu dengan Gray yang bersumpah akan membunuh END, apakah hanya sebuah sumpah belaka? Kalau dibiarkan, Fairy Tail akan bubar untuk yang kedua kalinya." lanjut Mest menjelaskan.

"Asal kau tahu Erza, aku sebenarnya sudah menghapus ingatan semua orang termasuk Natsu sendiri. Tapi aku heran kenapa Lucy masih dapat mengingatnya."

"Kau memang sudah menghapusnya, tapi Zeref datang memberitahuku lagi waktu aku sedang menjalankan misiku terakhir kali, jadi aku ingat." tanggap Lucy.

"Zeref tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?" tanya Erza pada Lucy.

"Kau sering menemuinya?" tanya Mest juga.

"Ya. Tapi bukan aku yang datang padanya, dia yang datang padaku. Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku sekali."

Erza dan Mest terdiam.

"Hei, Lucy. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." kata Erza tiba-tiba.

"Siapa sebenarnya ayah dari ketiga anakmu? Tidak mungkin kan dua dari mereka menguasai sihir yang sama dengan Natsu secara kebetulan?"

DEG!

Akhirnya datang juga pertanyaan ultimatum untuk Lucy.

"Meski sebenarnya aku juga menyadarinya. Aku ingin mendengarnya juga darimu, Lucy." timpal Mest.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sempat terbesit pemikiran, apa tidak apa-apa jika dia mengatakannya pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka memberitahu Natsu? Dan Natsu mengambil ketiga anaknya darinya? Pertanyaan yang bodoh bukan? Itu semua karena Lucy terlalu overprotective pada anak-anaknya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kalian tidak akan memberitahu siapapun dulu."

"Ayah anak-anakku adalah..."

"Natsu."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Paginya, Lucy tak dapat menemukan Haru dimanapun. Mengingat anaknya yang satu itu tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana kemarin, membuatnya sedikit was-was. Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Zeref? Atau dengan Achnologia? Tapi ditepisnya pikiran-pikiran itu. Dia percaya akan ada yang menjaga Haru. Luna dan Shina nampaknya juga sudah bangun. Gadis kecil berambut pirang yang senada dengan warna rambut mamanya itu dari tadi meminta untuk diantar ke rumah Natsu dengan alasan ingin pamitan padanya. Tak disangka Natsu ternyata sudah menjadi magnet untuk salah satu anaknya. Tapi Lucy tidak memperbolehkannya dan menyuruh anaknya agar menunggu di guild sampai lelaki itu datang.

Saat hari mulai meninggi, barulah Natsu dan Haru kembali ke guild. Lucy yang melihat mereka pun merasa lega meskipun di hatinya tetap saja ada rasa khawatir. Segera dihampirinya kedua orang berambut spike merah muda yang ditunggunya. Dia langsung berdiri di hadapan anaknya.

"Haru, kau dari mana saja? Kemarin kau tidak bilang akan kemana. Kau hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung!" tanya Lucy dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau lupa kita akan pulang hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah Lucy, sekarang Haru sudah kembali kan? Beruntung tadi malam aku bertemu dengannya, jadi dia menginap di rumahku." bela Natsu sedikit canggung. Tapi biar bagaimanapun ini bukan salah Haru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa."

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang." lanjut Haru benar-benar yakin.

Lucy terdiam, sedikit kaget dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Hah, kau harus pulang Haru. Kami berempat akan pulang hari ini." kata Luna ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin pulang hari ini."

"Kenapa Haru-nii tidak mau pulang?" tanya Shina dengan polos.

"Ne, Haru? Bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang? Mamamu sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari menjemput kalian kan?" usul Natsu sambil melihat Lucy.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Natsu tidak membenci Lucy sama sekali. Dia tetap memperhatikan wanita itu, walaupun tidak tahu nantinya wanita itu akan membencinya atau berbalik padanya.

"Semua orang sama saja. Tidak paman singa dan paman Natsu tidak suka melatihku." jawab Haru membuat Lucy menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bukan begitu, Haru." kata Luna menanggapi jawaban Haru.

"Lalu apa? Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk berlatih dengan orang yang memiliki sihir yang sama denganku."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Haru kau boleh berlatih bersama paman Natsu." kata Lucy memutuskan.

"Tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari saja. Karena itu, kami akan tinggal lebih lama dan saat aku mengajakmu pulang lagi kau harus mau." lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, mama. Ayo mulai latihan paman!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Natsu dan pergi keluar guild.

"Tunggu, Haru-nii! Shina juga mau ikut. Mou.." kata gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang ditinggalkannya.

Dia hanya cemberut meratapi kepergian kakaknya dari dalam guild.

Melihatnya Lucy lagi-lagi tersenyum getir. Lalu dia terpikir suatu ide.

"Ne, kenapa Shina tidak berlatih dengan Luna dan paman Loke saja, sementara menunggu Haru dan paman Natsu?" tawar Lucy sambil memegang kepala Shina.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Shina dengan merbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja." jawab Lucy.

"Terbukalah gerbang singa: Leo!" rapal Lucy mengeluarkan kunci emasnya.

Muncullah sekelebatan cahaya emas yang membawa Loke.

"Loke, tolong ajak Luna dan Shina berlatih." pintanya.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Lucy." jawab roh singa itu tebar pesona seperti biasanya.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan ke hutan timur Magnolia Natsu dan Haru tidak banyak berbicara, Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun ada yang mengganggu pikiran Haru. Dia penasaran apakah Natsu itu pernah dekat dengan mamanya. Karena tadi sebelum berangkat dia bisa merasakan rasa canggung pada keduanya. Di sisi lain, ada yang mengganggu pikiran Natsu juga. Tentang Haru yang diberikan kekuatan oleh Igneel, juga kehidupan Lucy selama ini.

"Nah, sudah sampai." kata Natsu menginformasikan.

"Kau ingin latihan yang seperti apa, Haru?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa saja boleh, asal kau mengajariku sesuatu yang bisa kupakai untuk mengalahkan musuh." jawab Haru dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

Natsu sedikit kesal karena Haru cenderung menjawabnya asal-asalan. Tetapi yang dia tahu, Haru tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Aku punya sedikit saran. Dari pada kau belajar teknik baru, lebih baik kau melatih gerakanmu dengan latih tanding. Gerakanmu selain mudah dibaca juga sangat lambat menurutku." usul Natsu.

"Tapi, aku biasa latih tanding dengan nee-chan. Aku bosan."

Natsu tersenyum.

Entah kenapa anak ini mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri yang dulu. Sangat mudah bosan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat peraturan yang menarik."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu, aku boleh bertanya apa pun padamu. Tetapi kalau aku kalah, kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku." jelas Natsu.

"Curang. Tadi paman bilang gerakanku sangat lambat dan mudah dibaca, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan selalu kalah melawanmu." protes Haru.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau harus membuatku pingsan atau apa untuk mengalahkanku. Kau akan ku anggap menang jika berhasil memukulku dengan sihirmu. Itu lebih adil, kan?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins nya.

"Aku akan tanya tentang pertemuan paman Natsu dan mamaku." kata Haru tiba-tiba.

"Percaya diri sekali? Seperti kau akan menang saja? Tapi akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menang semudah itu."

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Jatuh Cinta (bagian 1)

Yo, Li-chan kembali~

Gomen, gomen, mungkin update akan jadi seminggu sekali. Li-chan soalnya ikutan organisasi juga. :v  
(*readers: bilang aja ga bisa bagi waktu -_-)

Ada yang bisa nebak jalan cerita setelah chapter ini jalannya gimana? Kalo iya nanti Li-chan mau bikinin satu fanfic Nalu lagi! Fufufufu X3

Yosha, saatnya balas review~

#Fic of Delucion: Li-chan nggak akan bikin Natsu sial. Li-chan udah terlalu jahat sama Natsu di chapter kemaren T.T

#udin dragneel: Okay! Stay read ya~ XD

#Chris: Are? Bukannya di anime dan manganya pun begitu ya? '-')a *Li-chandibakarNatsu

#Kyousuke Dita: Gomen ne, untuk kebutuhan alur cerita Li-chan buat Luna jarang nongol bareng Natsu. Tapi nanti ada saatnya kok Luna interaksi sama Natsu :3  
Etapi sebenernya Li-chan itu lebih suka sama Haru sih ketimbang Luna XD *dibakarLuna

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Jatuh Cinta (bagian 1)**

Pukulan-pukulan terus dilayangkan oleh Haru, tetapi sayang tidak ada yang mengenai Natsu. Haru sudah bilang pada Natsu untuk tidak mengalah padanya. Tapi seakan tidak menggubris peemintaan anak yang melawannya, Natsu belum menggunakan sihirnya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang sudah tercatat dua kali kemenangan Natsu dan Haru belum bisa mengenai Natsu dengan pukulannya.

Pada kedua kemenangannya itu Natsu menanyakan pada Haru perihal Igneel dan satu lagi mengenai Lucy. Betapa kagetnya Natsu saat Haru menjawab sebenarnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Igneel secara langsung melainkan hanya dari dalam mimpi. Mungkin hanya Natsu yang terlalu berharap lebih, kini dia yakin Igneel memang sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak insiden Tartaros dan Achnologia. Dan tentang Lucy, Natsu hanya bertanya apakah ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang atau tidak. Karena sepertinya hatinya belum rela melepaskan Lucy. Baginya tidak apa-apa jika Lucy sudah memiliki anak, toh dia akan menjaga anak-anaknya juga seperti menjaga ibunya, wanita cantik yang dicintainya.

* * *

 **Haru POV**

Pukulanku tidak ada yang mengenainya sedangkan hari sudah sore. Hari pertama latihan yang buruk!

"Kenapa Haru? Apa kau lelah? Ingin mengakhiri latihan hari ini sampai disini saja?" tanya paman Natsu menyadari kalau napasku mulai tak beraturan.

Apa dia mengejekku?

"Tidak. Aku belum bisa mengenaimu. Kalau aku tidak dapat mengenaimu artinya kau menang lagi, kan? Aku tidak mau dikalahkan lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau sudah tidak kuat lagi pastikan untuk memintaku menghentikan latihan." katanya.

Tanpa menjawab aku masih terus melayangkan pukulanku dan dia masih terus menghindar.

Aku berusaha berpikir, mencari cara untuk dapat memukulnya. Tetapi karena kurang fokus paman Natsu berhasil memukulku di bagian perut, membuatku terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan.

Tapi aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku harus menang kali ini, setidaknya hanya kali ini saja untuk sesi hari ini.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" rapalku sambil mengarahkan pukulanku ke arah paman Natsu dari bawah.

Namun dengan sigap paman Natsu menghindar kebelakang.

Kena kau!

"Karyuu no Hokkou!" rapalku lagi.

Dan benar saja kali ini aku berhasil mengenainya.

Meski begitu, aku kecewa karena dia seperti tidak pernah mendapatkan serangan dariku.

"Selamat, Haru. Itu adalah serangan pertamamu yang berhasil mengenaiku hari ini." kata paman Natsu menunjukkan grinsnya.

Dasar sok akrab!

"Apa-apaan itu? Lagi pula kau belum terluka.. Lain kali akan kupastikan kau menerima lebih banyak seranganku sampai muntah darah." kataku sedikit kesal.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Cara menggunakan mode yang lebih kuat seperti Raienryuu? Atau apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Aku ingin tanya, bagaimana kau bertemu dengan mama pertama kali? Kulihat kau cukup dekat dengan mama." tanyaku.

"Ah, mengenai itu. Kejadiannya sangat lucu menurutku." jawabnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Aku mengeluarkan tatapan 'sudah, ceritakan saja!'

"Hari itu mamamu, Lucy sedang mencari Salamander di kota Hargeon karena mendengar kabar kalau Salamander sedang ada di sana. Kebetulan paman juga sedang mencari Salamander di kota itu. Sayangnya Lucy bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai Salamander dan jatuh dalam pengaruh sihir charmnya."

Aku mendengarkan cerita paman Natsu dengan serius. Aku penasaran sekali dengan lanjutannya.

Karena kurasa ini juga berkaitan dengan kata 'Pelabuhan Salamander' di buku catatan itu.

"Tanpa sengaja Lucy melihat paman dan tersadar. Lalu mengajak paman untuk makan di sebuah restoran. Dia berterimakasih padaku karena Lucy bilang dia terbebas dari sihir charmnya karena melihatku, jadi dia yang membayar semua makanan kami." lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu itu paman hanya menginginkan makanan dari mama."

Puk!

Dia memukul kecil kepalaku.

"Aku belum selesai, bocah!" protesnya.

"Lucy tidak bercerita kalau dia akan menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan orang itu di pelabuhan, karena aku tidak tahu makanya aku biarkan saja. Tapi saat menjelang malam aku sadar kalau orang itu jahat, dia berusaha menjual para wanita yang terkena sihir charmnya termasuk Lucy dan mengatasnamakan Salamander, juga Fairy Tail. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju ke pelabuhan dan menyelamatkan mamamu. Yah, meskipun banyak kerusakan di sana sini, aku akhirnya membawa mamamu ke guild kami. Selesai." lanjutnya lagi dengan bangga.

Dalam diam aku bersweetdrop ria mendengarnya.

Orang ini bilang 'meskipun'? Yang benar saja?! Bukankah itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri tanpa bertanggung jawab?

Aku juga sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak dapat menemukan siapa 'Salamander' yang dimaksud dalam cerita ini.

Menyebalkan.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kembali ke guild karena hari mulai sore." ajak paman Natsu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Esoknya, aku dan paman Natsu berlatih di tempat yang sama. Seperti kemarin, hari ini juga paman Natsu lebih banyak menghindar dan tidak menyerangku dengan sihirnya. Peraturan darinya pun sedikit diganti. Untuknya kalau aku mengambil istirahat, aku dianggap kalah. Sebelumnya aku kalah kalau tidak bisa bangun dalam hitungan satu menit saat aku jatuh. Menyebalkan bukan? Aku tidak tahu tapi dia seperti sedang meremehkanku. Membuatku naik darah saja! Tapi hari ini aku harus bisa mengorek informasi lagi dari paman Natsu. Karena satu-satunya cukup dekat dengan mama hanya dia.

Bukh!

Pukulanku mengenai perutnya meski suaranya tidak keras dan hanya menimbulkan suara tumbukan yang kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat sambil menanyakan sesuatu dulu, Haru?" tanya paman Natsu sambil menunjukkan grinsnya dan menghindar lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi aku bisa bertanya sekarang kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak lelah apa boleh buat. Jadi, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana kau dekat dengan mamaku? Seberapa sering kau menyelamatkan mamaku?" tanyaku langsung.

"Hei, hei, itu bukan satu pertanyaan." protesnya.

Bukh!

Aku memukulnya lagi saat penjagaannya kurang.

"Sekarang sudah impas kan?"

"Baik, baik. Sekarang dengar karena aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu. Tapi akan kujawab dari yang kedua dulu." jawab paman Natsu.

"Aku sudah sering, ah, bukan, aku bahkan selalu menyelamatkan Lucy. Aku tidak takut dengan kematian, tapi jika menyangkut keselamatan Lucy aku pasti akan sangat ketakutan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Lucy. Mungkin kau juga suatu saat nanti akan mengetahui apa yang dinamakan cinta. Karena saat sesuatu yang kau cinta direnggut darimu, rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali."

"Sebagai contohnya saat Lucy diincar oleh Rogue yang datang dari masa depan karena akan menutup gerbang Eclipse. Dan ketika aku menyelamatkannya dari guild Phantom Lord." lanjutnya sambil berhenti menghindar.

Bukh!

Aku melayangkan pukulanku sebelum ikut diam.

"Lalu jawaban pertanyaanmu yang satu lagi..."

"Aku tidak tahu jika Lucy akan menganggapku seperti apa. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku selalu ingin mengambil misi bersamanya. Aku selalu ingin memakan masakan yang dibuat olehnya. Aku bahkan rela menyelinap ke kamar apartemennya setiap waktu saat aku sedang senggang." katanya sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Hei! Bukankah itu agak keterlaluan? Dia menyelinap ke kamarnya!

Tapi dia bilang dia sangat mencintai mamaku kan? Dia punya sihir yang sama denganku dan Luna-nee, sifatnya juga agak mirip dengan Luna-nee. Bagaimana kalau dia sebenarnya adalah...

Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku memiliki ayah sepertinya. Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, kan?

"Ne, Haru. Sekarang kau juga harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan belum kalah darimu."

"Tapi kau tadi beristirahatkan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai licik.

"Dasar curang." tanggapku.

"Baiklah, yang ingin kuminta adalah..."

Aku membulatkan mata mendengar ucapannya.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri.." jawabku begitu melihat paman singa, Luna, Shina, juga rombongan paman Gray.

Shina berlari ke arahku.

"Ne, ne, Haru-nii. Tadi aku melihat Regen dan Hagel melakukan sihir kombinasi! Sihirnya sangat hebat, mereka membuat hujan es!" kata Shina menceritakan pengalamannya saat latihan bersama Luna dan paman singa.

"Maksudnya Unison Raid." potong nee-chan sebelum aku mengeluarkan aura kebingungan.

"Bukankah kita juga pernah, Shina?" tanyaku.

"Mou. Supernova, itu hanya ledakan, sama sekali tidak menarik." protes Shina.

"Tapi ledakan itu sangat cantik kan? Maksudku ada ribuan bahkan jutaan butiran cahaya setelahnya." tanya Loke berusaha menenangkan Shina.

Aku jadi ingat.

Waktu itu saat Shina juga memaksa ikut latihan dengan kami, aku dan Shina mencoba mengalahkan nee-chan. Lalu Shina tidak sengaja menggenggam tanganku dan merapalkan Unison Raid.

Pertama kali melakukannya aku juga kaget, karena Shina saat itu belum bisa menggunakan kunci emasnya seperti sekarang dan itu sihir yang kukira hanya ada di buku saja. Shina memberi nama sihir itu Supernova, yang artinya ledakan bintang.

"Aku mau ke mama saja." katanya mengambek.

"Tunggu, Shina!" teriak paman singa dengan mengejar Shina, meninggalkanku dengan nee-chan.

"Haru, apa besok kau latihan?" tanya nee-chan.

"Tentu, ada apa?"

"Huh, padahal besok rencananya aku ingin mencari beberapa buku denganmu di kota. Tapi kalau kau besok latihan aku minta orang lain saja." katanya sedikit kecewa dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tapi di detik selanjutnya aku menemukan nee-chan sedang mengobrol dengan si ice-princess.

Rupannya dia yang diminta menemani.

Tidak akan kubiarkan! Lihat saja wajah beku menyebalkannya, tampak malu-malu padahal senang sekali!

Nee-chan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!

"A-aku mau saja kok. Besok kebetulan aku juga akan ke kota untuk-"

"Aku saja yang menemani nee-chan." serobotku sambil menggandeng tangan nee-chan.

"Eh?!" respon keduanya kaget.

* * *

 **Luna POV**

Pada akhirnya yang mengantarku untuk membeli buku ada empat orang(lima jika beruang dihitung sebagai orang). Kuperhatikan Regen dan Haru saling mengeluarkan aura mengerikan sepanjang jalan, seperti mereka hendak memperebutkanku. Sedangkan aku menggendong Polar karena sekarang dia sedang berwujud seperti anak beruang. Dan satu lagi orang yang ikut dan sedang berjalan di belakang kami adalah paman Natsu! Awalnya hanya Regen dan Haru saja yang meminta untuk ikut, tapi saat Haru akan ijin latihan ternyata paman Natsu juga meminta ikut dengan alasan dia tahu toko buku yang bagus.

Duk!

"Kau menginjak kakiku ya?" tanya Regen yang biasanya pemalu dengan nada dingin pada Haru sambil terus berjalan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya berjalan seperti biasa." jawab Haru tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Duk!

"Kali ini kau sengaja kan?" tanya Regen lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak, kali ini aku juga tidak sengaja." jawab Haru yang terlihat sedikit memprovokasi Regen.

Duk!

"Kau cari mati ya Flame-head?!" teriak Regen marah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Haru memprovokasi lagi.

Ya ampun, adikku ini benar-benar suka sekali memprovokasi orang lain.

"Mana ada orang yang tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang." protes Regen.

Dan selanjutnya mereka memulai acara kejar-kejaran, meninggalkan aku dan paman Natsu berdua karena Polar juga ikut mengejar Haru.

Suasana kami sedikit canggung bahkan ketika kami sudah masuk ke toko buku. Belum ada dari kami yang memulai percakapan. Tentu saja ini membuatku agak risih. Mungkin karena aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Natsu Dragneel adalah ayah kandungku, begitulah yang dikatakan oleh paman Loke saat aku bertanya di sesi latihan kemarin. Tentu saja aku menyadarinya, warna rambutnya, matanya, wajahnya, sikapnya, sihirnya, bahkan seleranya begitu mirip denganku dan Haru, mana mungkin ada kebetulan yang persis seperti itu kan? Tapi sepertinya adikku dan paman Natsu sendiri belum menyadarinya. Bagaimana ini?

"Ne, kenapa paman Natsu lebih memilih mengikutiku ketimbang mengejar Haru dan Regen? Bukankah mereka bisa saja berkelahi di suatu tempat?" kataku membuka percakapan.

Awal yang bagus, Luna! Ayo hilangkan rasa canggungmu dengannya!

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin membeli buku juga. Dan kalau aku mengikuti kedua bocah tadi, aku juga tidak akan bisa melerainya. Mereka malah akan menyerangku juga." jawabnya.

Ah, benar juga. Tapi...

Buku? Setahuku jika tebakanku benar, paman Natsu, ah tidak, Tou-chan tidak suka membaca buku karena Haru pun tidak terlalu suka membaca buku.

"Tapi bisakah kau memilihkan bukunya? Karena aku tidak tahu akan membeli buku yang seperti apa sekaligus malas membaca sampul belakangnya."

Benar!

Aku menghela napas.

"Huh, baik. Paman ingin buku yang seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil memilih beberapa buku di rak.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu akan membeli buku yang seperti apa? Tapi aku ingin membeli novel." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hee? Novel ya? Paman suka membaca novel?" tanyaku sedikit antusias meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak suka membaca novel." jawabnya lagi sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

Lihat? Tebakanku benar, kan?

"Lalu?"

Aku yang sedang memilah-milah buku di rak dan mencoba mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Ini untuk Lucy, mamamu."

Aku menghentikan sapuan tanganku pada buku-buku di rak. Seperti mendapat petunjuk tentang novel apa yang akan kupilihkan.

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah judul 'The Dragon and the Princess'.

Aku menarik buku itu dari raknya.

"Ini, lebih baik kau berikan novel yang seperti ini saja untuk mama." kataku memberikan buku itu.

Kulihat paman Natsu hanya memandangi buku itu saja.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, pilih saja sendiri. Aku akan membayar sekarang." kataku sambil memegang buku yang kucari dari tadi dan berjalan ke arah kasir.

Melihatku pergi ke arah kasir, dia juga mengekoriku ke arah kasir untuk membayar buku yang kusarankan tadi.

Setelah selesai aku langsung memberinya isyarat kalau aku akan keluar duluan dari toko.

Dia mengangguk dan langsung memberiku senyumnya. Rasanya senang sekali.

Apa seperti ini rasanya pergi bersama seorang ayah?

"Ah, maaf menunggu." katanya membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedang berdiri di luar toko buku.

"Tapi ada yang kupikirkan dari tadi. Kenapa kau menyarankanku membeli novel seperti ini? Bukankah novel ini terlalu tebal dan isinya tentang ikatan percintaan?" tanyanya.

"Uhm, itu karena kupikir kau masih jatuh cinta dengan mama. Iya kan, Tou-chan?" tanyaku sengaja memancingnya.

"Itu benar aku memang masih jatuh cinta padanya-"

.

.

.

"Eh, tunggu, Tou-chan kau bilang? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tou-chan yang kaget.

Dia mencoba melihat ke sekeliling, namun tidak ada orang lain selain kami.

"Huh.. ternyata memang kau belum sadar ya, Tou-chan?" keluhku padanya.

Tou-chan terbengong di tempatnya seperti kurang paham dengan ucapanku.

Aku menghela napas, mencoba menluruskan.

"Kau, Natsu Dragneel adalah ayah kandungku." ucapku sambil menunjuk Tou-chan.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kalau aku adalah ayahmu, Lucy pasti akan memberitahuku duluan kan? Tapi kenyataannya mamamu malah menyuruhku untuk menjauhi kalian, anak-anaknya." sangkal Tou-chan tidak percaya.

"Ne, kalau begitu jelaskan, kenapa aku dan Haru memiliki warna iris mata yang sama denganmu? Kenapa Aku dan Haru memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganmu? Kenapa Haru sangat mirip denganmu? Kenapa Haru sangat ceroboh sepertimu? Kenapa...? Kenapa...? Lalu kenapa sihirku, juga sihir milik Haru bisa sama dengan sihir milikmu?" tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menahan tangisku.

Dia terdiam.

"Bahkan aku menyukai model syal yang sama denganmu."

Dia masih terdiam.

"Kau adalah ayahku! Kalau bukan kau tidak mungkin semua hal itu terjadi. Tidak mungkin aku membeli buku ini juga.." kataku sedikit terisak.

Aku menunjukkan sebuah buku berjudul 'How to be close with your Father'.

Grep!

Dia memelukku, membuatku tidak dapat menahan isakanku lagi.

Aku terisak lebih keras dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Maaf."

"Maaf..maafkan aku Luna. Aku tidak mengenal kalian selama ini."

"Tapi tetap saja semua alasanmu tidak menjelaskan kenapa Lucy menyuruhku untuk menjauhi kalian bertiga." lanjutnya sedih.

Dalam diam, ia mengelus-elus kepalaku, berusaha membuatku tenang.

Tapi entah kenapa aku justru semakin gelisah mendengarnya mengatakan kalau mama menyuruhnya menjauhi kami.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Tou-chan.

Dengan heran Tou-chan menataku.

"Ne, Tou-chan. Kurasa mama punya alasan tersendiri jika dia menyuruhmu menjauhi kami. Soalnya kurasa mama juga masih jatuh cinta padamu." ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya. Kupikir aku akan menanyakannya begitu kita sampai di guild." timpalnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya, isyarat untuk mengajakku pulang.

* * *

 **Haru POV**

Saat ini aku dan si Ice-princess itu sedang berada di dekat sungai. Kami berdua sudah tepar karena kelelahan.

"Gawat. Tou-chan akan memarahiku kalau tahu aku berkelahi denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku duluan?"

"Hei! Itu salahmu karena menginjak-injak kakiku tadi!"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah kubilang aku tidak sengaja." kataku berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa, rasanya tubuhku mati rasa.

Aku melirik Regen, namun dia sudah tidak berbaring di tempatnya yang tadi.

"Kalau begini aku menang, kan?" tanyanya yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan nada mengejek.

Cih, membuat kesal saja!

Kuperhatikan dia mengambil tempat di sampingku dan duduk di situ.

"Ne, Haru, sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta pada kakakmu." ucapnya spontan.

"Aku sudah tahu." balasku.

"E-eh? Ka-kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" katanya kaget dengan mode pemalunya.

Jarang sekali aku melihatnya berbicara denganku dengan mode pemalunya, dia terlalu sering menjawabku dengan sikap sok kerennya itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu melihat kakakku dengan muka mesummu." ledekku.

"Apa kau bilang!? Muka mesum!?"

"Karena itu tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati nee-chan." kataku.

Dia menghela napas.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasi kakakmu dari jauh saja."

"Bilang saja kau ingin jadi stalker. Tapi nee-chan paling benci dengan yang namanya stalker." balasku memberitahunya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu mengawasinya setiap hari saja, kan?"

"Dasar, itu hanya akan membuat nee-chan menganggapmu sebagai stalker akut. Ditambah, sepertinya kau melupakan keberadaanku." ledekku.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kaa-chan bilang cara itu berhasil membuatnya dekat dengan Tou-chan." katanya dengan nada frustasi.

Regen memiliki ayah yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

Aku iri, aku iri mendengarnya.

"Kau beruntung sekali ya, Regen? Kau bisa dekat dengan ayahmu." celetukku tanpa sadar.

Tapi kuharap Regen tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah kau sendiri dekat dengan paman Natsu?" tanyanya.

Rupannya dia mendengar ucapanku.

Eh? Apa katanya? Paman Natsu?

Aku menatap Regen, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah paman Natsu itu Tou-chanmu?"

"Tidak. Dia bukan Tou-chanku." sangkalku.

Regen menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya?" tanya Regen.

"Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Bagaimana dengan sihirmu?"

"Ini pemberian Igneel, paman Natsu juga bilang sihir miliknya juga dari Igneel."

"Kalau begitu, wajahmu?"

"Lalu iris matamu? Sifatmu yang ceroboh juga mirip dengannya, kan? Ditambah lagi kau menyebalkan, sama menyebalkannya dengan paman Natsu ketika mengganggu Tou-chan. Tidak mungkin itu hanya kebetulan kan?"

Aku terdiam, memikirkan kata kata Regen tadi.

Yang kutahu itu tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Hei! Haru! Regen! Maaf aku baru datang sekarang." kata Polar dengan wujud beruang kecilnya berlari menuju kemari sambil membawa ikan di mulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu datang." jawabku dengan Regen bersamaan tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hee, jadi Haru kalah ya?" katanya meledek.

Cih, beruang sialan.

"Berisik, kalau mau meledek nanti saja. Sekarang sembuhkan aku dulu." protesku.

"Baik, tapi setelah ini berjanjilah kau akan pulang. Nanti aku dimarahi lagi oleh mamamu." tawar Polar.

"Baiklah, berhubung ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada mama, aku akan langsung pulang." jawabku setuju.

"Recover!" rapal Polar berusaha menyembuhkanku.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

BRAKK!

Pintu guild dibuka dengan paksa oleh seseorang pria yang sedang menggendong bridal style wanita bersurai pirang. Wanita itu masih sadar dan berusaha mempertahankankan kesadarannya. Dengan raut wajah kesakitan dia berusaha berbicara tetapi tidak bisa, karena rasa sakit yang ditahannya. Kedatangan mereka membuat panik seisi guild.

"Lucy!"

"Mira! Panggil Wendy ke ruang kesehatan sekarang!" perintah Mest dengan suara lantangnya.

"Baik." jawab sang wanita bersurai putih di depannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Mest?" tanya Erza mengekori Mest ke ruang kesehatan.

"Aku menemukan Lucy di jalan menuju rumah Natsu. Tapi keadaanya sudah seperti ini."

Mest membaringkan Lucy dengan hati-hati.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat, Lucy-san." kata Wendy langsung ambil bagian di samping Lucy untuk menyembuhkannya.

Erza dan Mest sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang mereka.

Karena dari tadi tangan Lucy memegang perutnya, Wendy menyibak bagian bawah kemeja Lucy untuk melihatnya.

"Lukanya cukup parah. Meski luarnya hanya lebam, aku khawatir ada masalah dengan organ dalamnya." kata Wendy yang segera menggunakan sihir penyembuhnya.

"Tapi siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Lucy?" Erza bertanya-tanya.

"Meskipun kalau dilihat, kejadiannya barusan terjadi, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum aku datang, aku tetap tidak dapat menemukan pelakunya." timpal Mest.

Mereka terdiam.

Namun Lucy seperti berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya meskipun tidak bisa karena lukanya cukup parah.

"Tenanglah, Lucy-san. Kau butuh istirahat, sekarang aku juga sedang berusaha menyembuhkanmu." kata Wendy mencoba menenangkan Lucy.

"Ti..tid..ak, a..ku harus.. per..gi." kata Lucy dengan susah payah.

"Lucy, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau masih terluka." cegah Erza.

"Shi..na..."

"Ach..nol..ogi...a mem...bawa..nya.."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Jatuh Cinta (bagian 2)

Li-chan update~

Gomen minna, laptopku disita selama mau ujian semester sampai selesai. Dan sekarang baru dikembalikan T.T Maaf atas keterlambatannya.. /(_ _)\ *digebugin readers

#Fic of Delusion: Kejutan menanti di chapter ini fufufu X3

#hyuashiya: Iya, ini aku lanjutkan kok. XD

#Titania Princess: Begitukah? Thanks ya, aku kira ada yang salah sama alur kemarin karena yang review lebih sedikit dari biasanya T.T *terharulebay

#Kyousuke Dita: Ah, sebenernya itu cuma kebetulan karena permintaanmu sesuai dengan alur ceritamu XD Wkwkwk, secara Luna itu yang paling tua jadi dia yang harus kasih tau la~ :v  
Akan kupertimbangkan saranmu, dit :3

#udin dragneel: Yosh, makasih ya udah ngasih semangat ^^  
Achnologia vs Natsu ya? Hmm, sebenernya tebakanmu kurang tepat sih tapi ya lihat saja nanti :3

#Guest: Mungkin kalau menurutku dari judulnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau itu banyak melibatkan anak-anak mereka '-')a, tapi Li-chan usahakan ada bumbu-bumbu romancenya(?)

#Linda521: sankyu udah baca~ ^^ mungkin, mungkin, tapi tebakanmu sedikit meleset XD  
Akan Li-chan usahakan update sesegera mungkin ^^b

#Takamiya Haruki: Entah kenapa kukira reviewmu itu dobel. Ternyata beda ya? '-')a  
Btw reviewmu paling panjang, arigatou ^^ dan yang tadi bukan ending! XD *geplakHaruki beneran  
Oh mengenai Natsu yang ga sadar akan kemiripan Haru, ceritanya aku buat dia semacam cuek gitu, terlalu fokus sama nyari Lucy ^3^. Lanjutannya datang nih

Minna stay read yaa~ XD

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Jatuh Cinta (bagian 2)**

Seisi guild Fairy Tail sedang gempar-gemparnya dengan kabar bahwa Shina telah diculik oleh Achnologia. Kondisi Lucy sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, hanya saja Wendy mengatakan kalau dia harus banyak istirahat, sekarang dia ditemani Levy dan Helena. Erza memerintahkan Warren dan Mest pergi melakukan pencarian keberadaan sang Raja Naga. Sementara yang lainnya sedang menyusun rencana penyelamatan bersama dengan ahli taktik mereka, Mavis.

BRAKK!

Natsu dan Luna membuka pintu guild dengan paksa. Menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Seketika mereka terdiam dan berkeringat dingin melihat kedatangan kedua Dragon Slayer itu. Takut-takut kalau mereka menjadi sasaran amukan keduanya jika memberitahu kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

Gray lalu memberanikan diri mendekati keduanya untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Natsu..."

"Hey, stripper. Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasana di guild jadi aneh begini?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Ano.. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Luna.

Gray menelan ludahnya dengan berat sebelum mengatakan penyebab keanehan suasana guild itu.

Lidahnya yang kelu dipaksanya untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang pahit itu.

"Lucy telah diserang oleh Achnologia... dan Shina telah diculik oleh naga itu."

"APA?!" respon keduanya kaget.

"Dimana? Dimana Lucy sekarang?" tanya Natsu.

Natsu lalu menitipkan buku yang dibawanya pada Luna.

"Dia sekarang ada di ruang kesehatan guild." jawab Gray.

Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Gray juga Luna yang hanya mematung di tempat.

"Kau tidak pergi menemui mamamu?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku kesana aku hanya akan mengganggu mereka." jawab Luna sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tetapi Gray menyadarinya.

Kentara sekali kalau gadis di hadapannya menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut menyusun rencana bersama kami?" tawar Gray.

Luna mengangguk tanda menyetujui tawaran sang penyihir es.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu pelankan suaramu, Lucy sedang tidur." ucap Levy dengan suara berbisik.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Natsu.

"Lucy sudah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari Wendy. Lukanya cukup parah, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi." jawab Levy.

"Duduklah dulu." kata Helena mempersilahkan Natsu untuk duduk.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Apa..apa Lucy baru saja tertidur? Apa aku boleh membangunkannya?" tanya Natsu dengan hati-hati.

"Natsu!"

"Dengar Lucy-san butuh istirahat. Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah siapanya. Yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkanmu membangunkannya. Kau mengerti?" kata Helena sambil mengacungkan sebuah pedang ke leher Natsu.

Sikapnya terlalu mirip bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada ibunya sendiri, Titania.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, Helena, Levy. Aku sudah bangun." kata Lucy membuka matanya.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san!"

Lucy membenarkan posisinya hingga duduk bersandar di bantalnya, tentu saja itu membuat Levy dan Helena semakin mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Tetapi Lucy memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak apa-apa, jadi Levy dan Helena bisa pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya kedua orang yang diminta Erza menjaganya tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti keinginan Lucy.

"Luce, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Meski Natsu sama khawatirnya dengan keadaan Lucy, dia tetap harus segera menanyakan hal itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya ayah 'mereka', Luce?"

Lucy terdiam.

Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat untuknya mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Natsu benar-benar tidak mengenal yang namanya suasana.

"Apa benar mereka adalah anak-anakku?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Lucy masih terdiam sebelum membalas pertanyaan Natsu.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan Haru?" tanya balik Lucy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan, Luce." protes Natsu sambil menatapnya intens.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat jelas kalau sekarang dia sedang gelisah.

"Akan kutanya sekali lagi...Apa aku adalah ayah mereka?"

.

.

.

"Ya." kata Lucy yang akhirnya membuka kebenaran.

"Mereka memang anakmu, Natsu." lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi mereka? Padahal mereka adalah anak-anakku?" tanya Natsu meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mengerti, Natsu. Aku menyayangi mereka, semua yang kulakukan hanya demi menjaga mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka terluka." kata Lucy menunduk.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku dulu, kan? Apa susahnya memberitahuku? Kalau kau memberitahuku, kau tidak perlu pergi dari Fairy Tail, kau tidak akan mengurus mereka bertiga sendirian, dan kau tidak harus bersembunyi dari Achnologia bahkan Zeref sekalipun, Luce." kata Natsu sendu.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku menjauhkan mereka darimu agar mereka tidak diincar oleh Achnologia?! Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya berusaha melindungi mereka. Andai saja hari itu aku tidak mengijinkan Haru latihan bersamamu dan langsung kembali ke Mins, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ini semua salahku karena membiarkan mereka dekat denganmu, dengan ayah kandung mereka!" kata Lucy masih menunduk sambil terisak.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Suara pintu ruang kesehatan membuat kaget kedua insan yang sedang dirundung masalah itu. Tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki berambut senada dengan Natsu masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Apa itu benar kalau orang ini adalah ayahku, mama?" tanyanya datar dan dingin.

"Ah, kau mendengarnya ya Haru?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan konflik dengan Natsu tadi.

"Ya, cukup banyak yang kudengar meskipun tidak dari awal." jawabnya.

Kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mama menyembunyikan semuanya? Kenapa mama menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia adalah ayahku?" tanya Haru dingin.

Lucy kembali gelisah, pasalnya hal inilah yang ingin dihindarinya supaya tidak terjadi.

Namun hal yang ingin dihindarinya malah terjadi.

Meskipun Haru adalah orang yang menyimpan ekspresi wajahnya dengan rapih, dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol emosinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Mama bisa menjelaskannya, Haru." kata Lucy berusaha menarik perhatian Haru agar mendengarkan ucapannya.

Sedangkan Natsu hanya terdiam. Lelaki itu bingung akan berada di pihak yang mana, dia menjadi orang yang serba salah.

Kenapa suasananya malah jadi kacau seperti ini?

Namun, Natsu semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat mencegah kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Haru selanjutnya.

"Mama menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, dan dengan bodohnya kami bertekad mencari sesuatu itu karena kami menganggap mama sendiri juga tidak tahu keberadaannya."

"Aku merasa dibodohi.."

"Bahkan saat ini apa mama pernah melihat orang ini marah pada mama sejak datang ke guild empat hari ini?"

Lucy tahu Haru sedang membicarakan siapa. Tapi entah mengapa dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Bisa-bisanya mama menyuruhnya menjauhi kami.. Padahal yang kutahu meskipun dia tidak mengenal kami dengan baik tapi dia tetap saja menyuruhku untuk menjagamu! Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah bodohnya saat kami latihan, bukannya mengajukan pertanyaan seperti perjanjian awal kami."

Lucy sekali lagi tertunduk.

Ucapan selanjutnya adalah yang membuat hatinya teriris. Seperti ada pisau serit yang mengiris hatinya berkali-kali hingga lukanya menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan.

"Kau adalah mama terburuk! Aku membencimu." kata Haru dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Anak itu sudah keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Tunggu, Haru!" panggil Natsu, tetapi anak yang dipanggil tidak menyahutnya sama sekali dan terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar guild.

Melihat adegan emosional keluarga kecilnya, Luna melirik ke arah Natsu dengan pandangan kasihan.

Kedatangan Haru waktunya sangat tidak tepat karena ia datang dan tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Bisa saja Haru salah paham dengan ucapan salah satu orang tuanya. Namun mengingat dia adalah tipe orang yang emosional, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya Haru sudah mengetahui identitas ayah kandungnya dari orang lain dan berniat menanyakan hal itu pada mamanya.

"Regen, apa tadi kalian berdua membicarakan paman Natsu saat kami pergi?"

Glup!

Regen refleks menelan ludahnya sendiri, sepertinya tebakan Luna benar.

"Ahaha..ti-tidak. A-aku hanya-"

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kau mau memberitahunya. Meskipun aku kakaknya, aku tidak mampu memberitahu hal serumit itu padanya."

"Sudah, sudah, sudah. Bisa kita kembali ke inti masalah kita?" tawar Lysander yang menyadari ada aura mengerikan keluar dari Helena yang baru datang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Orang-orang yang mengetahui sifat Helena pasti tahu, dia tidak suka ada orang yang mengacaukan topik yang sedang dibahas baik untuk kepentingannya sendiri atau kepentingan bersama.

"Jadi, pertama-tama akan kubagi kalian menjadi tiga kelompok." kata Mavis membuka penjelasannya.

"Kelompok pertama bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian. Yang termasuk dalam kelompok ini adalah Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Fred, Bixlow, Elfman, Lisana, Mira, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Evergreen, Droy, Wendy, Haru dan Natsu."

"Tapi, master, bukankah Natsu saat ini sedang diincar oleh Achnologia? Memasukannya ke dalam kelompok pertama hanya akan membuat seisi kelompok kerepotan melawan Achnologia, kan?" tanya Erza.

Mavis tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai, tugas kelompok ini adalah menarik perhatian, bukan untuk melawannya, Erza. Karena itulah aku sengaja menaruh Natsu dan Haru yang kemungkinan besar diincar oleh Achnologia masuk di kelompok ini. Lagipula misi kali ini adalah penyelamatan, jadi kita tidak perlu bertarung kecuali memang terpaksa."

"Haru juga diincar?!" respon para anggota Fairy Tail.

"Ya, memang masih kemungkinan. Tapi dia adalah anak dari Natsu, dengan kata lain keturunan E.N.D."

Para anggota Fairy Tail terdiam mendengar fakta yang diucapkan oleh Mavis. Sejujurnya mereka sudah mengetahuinya beberapa saat yang lalu kalau tiga kakak beradik yang dibawa oleh Gray itu kemungkinan adalah anak Lucy dan Natsu.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu penjelasan anda, master pertama." kata Erza.

"Selanjutnya kelompok kedua yang bertugas sebagai penyelamat Shina. Orang yang kupilih untuk masuk ke kelompok ini adalah orang yang memiliki kecepatan sihir diatas yang lainnya. Dengan tujuan untuk mempercepat proses penyelamatan."

"Akan kusebutkan orang yang masuk ke kelompok ini. Helena, Jet, Regen, Gajeel, dan Luna."

Mavis mengambil jeda.

"Lalu kelompok yang terakhir, bertugas mengawasi, mengintai dan menyusun strategi lebih lanjut untuk mendukung kedua kelompok yang telah kusebutkan. Yang termasuk kedalam kelompok ini adalah Levy, Staal, Mest,Warren, Meredy, Jellal dan Lysander. Sedangkan sisanya berjaga di guild." tunjuk Mavis

"Misi akan dimulai dini hari nanti, dengan kelompok tiga yang bergerak pertama mencari keberadaan Achnologia."

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman, tampak seekor naga berwarna hitam tengah mendarat. Dia membawa seorang anak perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri di genggaman salah satu kaki depannya. Saat sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, dia berubah wujud menjadi lelaki berkulit coklat dan bersurai perak tak lupa dengan dengan tato di sekujur tubuhnya. Seulas senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya, seperti orang yang akan mendapatkan kemenangan mutlak. Dengan menggendong anak perempuan itu, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju goa tempat persembunyiannya.

Tapi tampaknya ada seseorang yang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk goa, membuat laki-laki bersurai perak itu menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat orang itu, dia mengeluarkan seringaian yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Namun, berbeda dengan sesosok lelaki bersurai hitam pekat dihadapannya. Terlihat jelas kalau lelaki itu menunjukkan raut wajah marah saat melihat orang yang mendapatkan julukan 'Raja Naga' berdiri di depan matanya.

"Yo, Zeref."

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau mencari sesuatu?" sapa Achnologia dengan seringai yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Achnologia?" tanya Zeref geram.

* * *

 **Zeref POV**

"Apa maksud semua ini, Achnologia?" tanyaku geram dengan tindakannya.

Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa dengan keras, seperti menertawakan kebodohanku.

"Aku tak punya maksud apapun." jawabnya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah ini. Akan ku jawab kalau aku menginginkan pertarungan yang lebih menyenangkan dari perang dua kerajaan tiga belas tahun yang lalu." lanjutnya.

Sudah kuduga yang ada dipikiran makhluk ini hanya pertarungan.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan seulas senyum untuk mengejeknya.

"Pertarungan yang menyenangkan katamu? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Kau sudah kalah darinya." kataku mengejeknya.

"Tidak, kau salah. Di pertarungan terakhir tadi aku masih menang. Bahkan jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai E.N.D. pun aku tetap akan menang." katanya dengan percaya diri.

Ah, benar.

Saat itu Natsu belum cukup kuat. Bahkan setelah perang antara kerajaan Fiore dan kerajaan Alvarez selesai, dia tetap diincar oleh Achnologia karena masih menyimpan kekuatan E.N.D. di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi kali ini, kau pasti akan kalah melawan Natsu. Dia jauh lebih kuat dibanding dulu."

Dia tertawa.

"Aku sudah tak tertarik dengan bocah itu. Karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan lawan yang mungkin dapat menghiburku lebih baik darinya."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyadarinya." katanya sambil melirik Shina yang sedang digendongnya.

Mataku membulat. Aku memang sudah menduganya, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka dia akan mengungkapkan rencananya semudah itu.

"Apa..yang kau incar selama ini adalah Haru, kan?"

Dia kembali tertawa lepas.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Cuaca dingin menerpa Magnolia, rintik-rintik salju mulai turun di awal Desember ini. Di saat yang lain sedang menyusun strategi penyelamatan, Lucy yang berada di ruang kesehatan sendirian bermaksud kabur melalui jendela. Karena luka yang dideritanya, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela sambil menahan sakit. Lukanya memang sudah sedikit membaik tapi tetap saja sekujur tubuhnya masih sakit saat digerakan. Namun ini bukan apa-apa mengingat dia harus pergi menyelamatkan putri bungsunya.

Dengan susah payah Lucy melompat keluar jendela. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seseorang telah menunggunya di luar, di tengah rintik-rintik salju yang turun. Seseorang yang tak disangkanya ada di hadapannya, orang itu yang harusnya mengejar putranya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...Natsu? Bukankah harusnya kau mengejar Haru?"

"Tadi aku memang mengejarnya, Luce. Tapi anak itu malah menyuruhku berjaga di dekat jendela ruang kesehatan. Mungkin dia sudah tahu kau akan mencoba mengurus semuanya sendirian lagi." jawab Natsu dengan senyum kecut.

"Ya, kau benar, aku akan menyelamatkan Shina sendiri. Tak peduli walaupun nyawaku taruhannya. Ini masalah keluargaku." kata Lucy tanpa mencoba meladeni Natsu.

"Tapi akulah yang menjadi akar masalah dari keluarga kecil'mu', ah tidak, keluarga kecil 'kita'." jawab Natsu tak mau kalah.

Lucy mencoba melangkah menjauhi guild. Mencoba menepis fakta kalau Natsu adalah ayah dari ketiga anaknya.

Tetapi belum sempat melangkah, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Natsu.

Natsu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Natsu, lepaskan. Aku harus pergi."

Natsu sama sekali tidak menanggapi Lucy.

Yang Natsu tahu, kalau ia melepaskan pelukannya, hubungannya dengan Lucy mungkin akan jadi lebih canggung.

"Luce..."

"Aku yakin kau ingin menangis. Jangan ditahan, kau boleh menangis sepuasnya.." kata Natsu dengan nada lirih.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lucy tahu, dia tak akan sanggup menahan air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya.

Perlahan, air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

Dia terisak.

Isakan wanita yang dipeluknya terdengar sangat pilu, membuat Natsu dapat merasakan hal yang sama.

"Luce, aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku adalah ayahnya."

"Aku juga ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi kalau aku sendiri yang pergi, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup menyelamatkannya.."

"Karena itulah.."

Dengan sigap, Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lucy dan..

Cup!

Natsu mencium lembut bibirnya.

Sontak membuat Lucy kaget setengah mati.

Lucy tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Tapi tetap saja kalau ciumannya dilakukan disaat seperti ini, siapapun akan merona, kan?

Sementara Natsu, dia cukup kerepotan menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Meski dia sudah memikirkan akibat perbuatannya yang satu ini, entah mendapat pukulan ataupun tendangan dari Lucy sekalipun, dia tetap saja gugup. Mungkin saat ini Natsu hanya mengandalkan instingnya untuk menenangkan Lucy.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Namun sesaat sebelum mereka melepaskan ciumannya, Luna muncul tanpa disangka-sangka. Sukses membuat kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu kaget dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Rona wajah pada kedua pasangan itu sudah tidak dapat di sembunyikan. Sedangkan Luna sendiri mematung dengan kikuk.

'Kenapa Luna ada di sini?!' batin keduanya.

"Lu-luna, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." ucap Natsu dan Lucy yang gugup bersamaan.

Natsu dan Lucy cukup frustasi menunggu reaksi putri pertama mereka yang mematung karena kejadian tadi.

Namun sesaat kemudian Luna membalas perkataan orang tuannya dengan wajah senang yang aneh.

"Oh iya, nanti kalau kalian sudah selesai bermesraan, kalian ditunggu Erza dan master Mavis di dalam. Kalau begitu aku permisi.." kata Luna lalu masuk kembali ke guild.

Dan sudah dapat diduga oleh keduanya, suasana menjadi canggung.

"Luce.."

"Natsu.."

Panggil mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." kata Natsu.

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan." tolak Lucy.

"Dimana-mana wanita yang duluan." tolak Natsu juga.

Lucy mengalah.

"Mengenai tadi.. apa yang akan kau katakan Natsu?" tanya Lucy langsung.

"Ah, tadi ya?" Natsu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Lucy bersiap mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Itu.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau 'Karena itulah serahkan padaku dan Fairy Tail yang akan menyelamatkan Shina' tadi." kata Natsu menunduk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, mengingat sebelum sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu dia langsung mencium wanita di depannya.

"Arigatou, Natsu." balas Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis.

Natsu mendongak menatap wajah Lucy.

Akhirnya dia bisa mengembalikan sikap Lucy seperti yang dulu.

"Ayo kembali ke guild, kuyakin Erza akan marah kalau kita tidak segera kembali." ajak Natsu

"Benar juga, kita harus segera kembali ke guild. Tapi sebelum itu.."

.

.

.

.

"Lucy kick!"

Lucy memaksakan diri menendang Natsu tepat di perutnya walaupun itu membuat lukanya semakin terasa sakit.

"Rasakan itu karena kau tiba-tiba menciumku seperti tadi." kata Lucy setengah berteriak pada Natsu yang terpental ke belakang akibat tendangannya.

"Tadaima." kata Lucy dengan suara kecil.

Natsu tersenyum tipis sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Okaeri Luce."

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Misi Khusus

#Fic of Delusion: mengenai chapter sebelumnya.. Aku sebenernya ga berniat bikin Achnologia yang jatuh cinta sama Shina. -" (read: sebenernya ada niat sih tapi bukan ama Shina *digebugun readers) Mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau Lucy dan Natsu yang dalam suasana jatuh cinta lagi. XD

Tapi jangan-jangan ideku yang kemarin ga nyambung ya? '-')a

#de-chan: Begitukah? '-')a Mungkin aku emang ga bakat bikin cerita T.T  
Papa? Di chapter ini aku selipin sesuatu kok, semacam penjelas kenapa aku ga pake 'Papa' :3

#Linda521: Thanks ya udah ngeripiu lagi ^^ Ah, entahlah, ini mungkin karena pengalaman percintaanku kurang(?) Apalah dayaku yang hanya seorang nerd di sekolah :'v *curhatan gaje muncul lagi.. -"

#Franky: Thanks ya reviewnya ^^ Lanjutan yang kemarin datang nih.  
Oh iya mengenai endingnya..Aku nggak berniat kasih bocoran sama sekali, biar bikin readersnya penasaran. Fufufu X3 *ketawa licik

#Justice drAgoN: thanks for your review ^^

#lulucy: Okay, akan saya lanjutkan kok.. ^^b

Hmmm, ada sedikit catatan nih (read: pemberitahuan), karena laptopku mau diservis jadi ini updateanku yang terakhir sampai akhir Desember. Gomen minna /(_ _)\

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

 **Triplet Brave**

 **Main pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor garing, Gaje dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Misi Khusus**

"Luce, kau belum baikan dengan Haru?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy yang sedang duduk di guild bersama Luna menggeleng pelan.

Natsu menghela napas.

"Ya ampun aku tidak tahu apa yang anak itu pikirkan.."

"Bukankah sama saja denganmu, Natsu? Ketika Lucy tidak ada kau juga seperti itu pada semuanya, kan?" ejek Happy yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Polar.

"Berisik, Happy!" sahut Natsu tidak terima.

Kedua perempuan didepannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tak kusangka Tou-chan dulunya seperti ini." ucap Luna.

"Yah, dia memang masih seperti ini, kan?" timpal Lucy.

"Kalian berdua jahat.."

"Maaf, maaf, Tou-chan."

Setelah candaan ringan itu, suasana kembali tegang. Erza memang sudah mengirim Meredy, Jellal dan Lysander untuk mencari jejak Achnologia, tapi seisi guild memang tetap tidak bisa tenang menunggu.

"Ne, Mama, Tou-chan." panggil Luna.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil langsung menengok.

"Setelah kita menyelamatkan Shina bisakah kalian..."

"Menikah."

.

.

.

"He?"

"Are?"

"MENIKAH?!" teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan dengan muka merah padam.

Mereka membuat orang-orang yang ada di guild menoleh ke arah mereka karena refleks sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Me-mengenai itu.. Kenapa kau mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Natsu.

"Benar, lagipula kita sudah jadi keluarga, kan?" tambah Lucy.

Luna mengerutkan alisnya.

"Benar juga, kita memang keluarga."

"Tapi tanpa pernikahan bukankah itu artinya ikatan keluarga kita tidak resmi?" lanjut Luna dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, Luna?" tanya Natsu.

"Mungkin ada yang memberitahunya sesuatu tentang hal berbau pernikahan kemarin." tebak Happy.

"Beritahu Mama, siapa orang yang memberitahumu tentang hal seperti ini?" tanya Lucy sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Luna.

"Apa Cana yang memberitahumu tentang hal ini?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Luna memalingkan wajahnya saat Lucy menatap matanya.

'Ternyata benar, Cana.' batin Natsu dan Lucy.

"CANAA! APA SAJA YANG KAU BERITAHU PADA PUTRI KAMI?!" teriak Natsu dan Lucy mulai naik darah.

Cana tidak berniat meladeni pasangan itu, dia melanjutkan acara minumnya dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Sementara Happy dan Polar yang tadi berada di dekat mereka sudah pergi membaur dengan Wendy dan Charle.

"Ya, apapun jawaban kalian saat ini. Kalian tetap akan menikah, kan?" tanya Luna.

Sesaat Natsu dan Lucy menganggap Luna sedang bercanda. Tapi begitu melihat wajahnya sekali lagi, mereka tahu benar, Luna tidak sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Yah, kau tahu mengenai itu.."

"Mama rasa.."

Natsu dan Lucy tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi putri mereka yang satu ini.

Luna sekarang memasang pose berpikir.

'Apa yang susah? Tinggal menikah saja kan?' pikir Luna.

"Hmm.. Aku punya ide. Anggap saja kalau tadi adalah misi dariku." kata Luna.

"Misi?"

"Kalian pasti tahu, pekerjaan yang diambil oleh para penyihir di guild seperti kalian." jawab Luna.

'Ah, anak ini rupannya pintar memanipulasi orang lain ya?' batin Lucy sweatdrop.

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu kau pasti punya imbalan untuk kami kan?" tanya Natsu yang paham dengan ucapan Luna.

"Tentu saja, mungkin." jawab Luna setengah ragu.

'Mungkin ya?' batin Natsu dan Lucy sweetdrop.

"Begini saja, kalau kami benar-benar menikah, yang kuminta adalah..." ucap Natsu sambil berpikir.

"Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Pasti sangat manis kalau Luna memanggilku begitu."

"Ah, benar juga, mungkin Haru dan Shina juga akan kusuruh melakukan hal yang sama. Hahahaha" ujar Natsu sambil tertawa licik.

"Heh? Tidak mau. Aku tidak tahu dengan pendapat Haru dan Shina. Tapi bagiku saja itu terlihat terlalu manja, aku tidak suka." tolak Luna sedikit jijik.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menikah dengan Lucy." ancam Natsu.

"Baik,baik, aku mengerti. Kutarik lagi kata-kataku. Kalau kau menikah dengan Mama akan kupanggil seperti itu." kata Luna yang langsung cemberut setelah mendengar ancaman kecil dari Natsu.

'Ah, rupannya Natsu juga bisa memanipulasi orang lain ya?' batin Lucy

"Bukan 'seperti itu'. Tapi Papa."

BUKK!

"Kau belum menikah dengan Mama!" balas Luna dengan menendang Natsu menggunakan Luna Kick miliknya.

Tanpa sadar Lucy tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kalau Mama? Apa yang Mama minta dariku?" tanya Luna.

"Aku? Kalau aku mungkin.. Keselamatanmu saja sudah cukup untukku." jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **Haru POV**

Apa yang kulakukan di sini?

Seharusnya tadi aku hampiri saja mereka kan?

Yang membuatku kesal, kenapa mereka bertiga kelihatan senang sekali padahal Shina mungkin saja sedang dalam bahaya.

Aku menatap air sungai di bawahku yang memantulkan gambaran wajahku dari jembatan.

Sial!

Kalau saja kemarin Paman Gray tidak pergi menyusulku, mungkin aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari Shina.

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat naga itu. Aku tetap akan mencarinya.

Aku menoleh ke kanan karena merasakan ada bau yang tidak kusukai datang dari arah itu.

Dan kulihat si Ice-princess sedang berdiri dengan kikuk di ujung jembatan sana.

'Apa yang kau lihat ice-princess kikuk?'

Kulihat dia berlari ke arahku dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Berhentilah memprovokasiku dengan tatapanmu! Aku tahu kau tadi mengejekku. Iya kan?" katanya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku.

Lalu dia melepaskan cengkramannya.

Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian kemarin..

" _Bukankah paman Natsu itu Tou-chanmu?_ "

Kemarin juga kami ada di dekat sungai..

Tapi kali ini cuacanya berbeda, sedikit bersalju dan lebih dingin dari kemarin.

"Oi, tadi kau masuk ke guild, kan?" tanya Regen.

Dia tahu?

Aku tidak menjawanya.

"Kau mendengarku kan? Atau kau memang tuli?" tanyanya sambil bersandar di sisi jembatan.

Cih.

"Aku dengar. Kalau iya, kau mau apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau tidak menghampiri keluargamu tadi dan malah langsung keluar tanpa ingin dilihat oleh yang lain?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabku cuek.

"Dasar."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi Bibi Lucy sangat tertekan dengan ucapanmu yang kemarin." katanya dengan wajah serius.

"Begitu ya?"

"Apa-apaan respon itu.. Setidaknya tunjukan sesuatu yang menandakan kau menyesal mengatakannya."

"Kenapa kau membahasnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluarga kalian, tapi..." ucapnya terpotong.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan ikut menyelamatkan Shina bukan?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu perbaiki ikatan keluarga kalian. Minta maaflah pada Bibi Lucy. Aku tidak mau kerenggangan hubungan kalian membuat kerjasama tim yang akan menyelamatkan Shina jadi kacau." ucap Regen dengan menatapku tajam.

Kenapa harus aku?

"Tidak mau." jawabku spontan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Jangan egois, ini demi keselamatan adikmu." kata Regen geram.

"Masalah penyelamatan Shina, jangan khawatir. Aku akan membaur."

Dia mencengkram kerah bajuku lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda, dia terlihat marah dan bersiap memukul wajahku.

"Masalahku denganmu memang hanya satu, kita tidak akan bisa akur. Tapi kau sudah meremehkan Achnologia."

Regen menatap mataku dengan tajam.

"Dia adalah Raja Naga, dia sanggup membunuh ratusan naga sepertinya, dia yang menghancurkan dunia di masa lalu, dia yang membuat pulau Tenrou dan para anggota terkuat Fairy Tail menghilang selama tujuh tahun. Kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

"Fairy Tail, tidak, bahkan dengan seluruh guild penyihir di dunia sekalipun, aku tidak tahu apakah kita para manusia bisa menang melawannya." lanjutnya.

Dia melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Kerjasama saja tidak akan cukup. Kalau kau tidak percaya dengan anggota lainnya, aku ragu kita akan berhasil menyelamatkan adikmu.."

"Segeralah kembali ke guild, karena kurasa mereka akan mendapatkan informasi keberadaan adikmu dalam waktu dekat ini." kata Regen lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah mendengarnya tadi, sulit dipercaya tetapi tubuhku gemetar.

Aku melihat kedua tanganku untuk memeriksanya.

Dan hasilnya memang benar, aku memang gemetar.

"Achnologia sekuat itu ya?"

Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku.

'Kalau 'Pulau Tujuh' yang dimaksud adalah Pulau Tenrou, berarti Tou-chan pernah berhadapan dengan Achnologia?'

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, tim pencari masih belum menemukan jejak Shina, meskipun ada beberapa saksi mata yang melihat siluet makhluk mitologi itu terbang di langit. Sementara itu Erza dan Mavis, berada di ruangannya. Mavis mengatakan pada Erza kalau keberhasilan rencana ini hanya sekitar tujuh puluh persen. Hal ini cukup mengejutkan Erza, karena biasanya jika Mavis yang membuat rencana maka paling sedikit kemungkinan keberhasilan rencananya sampai di angka sembilan puluh persen.

"Master pertama, apa benar rencana ini hanya memiliki kemungkinan keberhasilan tujuh puluh persen?" tanya Erza.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah menaruh banyak orang di sekitar Natsu dan Haru, juga kalau seandainya tiba-tiba kekuatan E.N.D. salah satu dari mereka terbangun sudah ada Gray yang akan menghentikannya."

"Tapi entah kenapa masih ada hal yang membuatku kurang yakin." lanjut Mavis.

"Apa itu master?"

"Contohnya seperti tujuan Achnologia. Aku tidak bisa menentukan yang diincar olehnya adalah Natsu atau Haru, tapi mungkin bisa jadi keduanya.. Anggap saja aku terlalu khawatir, tapi aku tidak tahu apa Natsu saja bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sebagai E.N.D. atau tidak. Akan sangat fatal jika mereka bertemu dan terpaksa bertarung dengan Achnologia tanpa bisa mengimbanginya sama sekali."

"Benar juga.." gumam Erza.

Mavis menghela napas

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus menggunakan 'itu'.."

"'Itu'?" Erza tidak mengerti dengan 'itu' yang dimaksud Mavis.

"Lumen Histoire."

Erza terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Master. Untuk apa anda menggunakannya? Apa tidak sebaiknya anda menggunakan cara yang lain?" tanya Erza.

"Kenapa kau sangat khawatir Erza? Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihir Natsu dan Haru untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Bukan begitu, tapi sebelum pensiun Master Makarov mengingatkanku untuk tidak menggunakannya sembarangan. Menurutnya, setelah Zeref dan Kerajaan Alvarez gagal mendapatkan Lumen Histoire, semakin banyak pihak yang tahu kalau Lumen Histoire itu memang ada dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau masih ada yang mengincarnya."

Mavis tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa, Erza. Aku hanya akan menggunakannya sekali ini saja."

.

.

.

'Jellal, Lysander dan Meredy mendapatkan informasi! Mereka menemukan persembunyian Achnologia di sekitar kaki pegunungan di wilayah sebelah utara Bosco!' kata Warren dengan sihir telepatinya.

"Apa?!" kata Erza terkejut.

"Bagus. Sekarang panggil Natsu dan Haru ke ruang bawah. Kita harus bergegas." perintah Mavis.

"Baik, Master." jawab Erza.

* * *

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu dari tadi tampak kebingungan, mendapati dirinya sudah dalam keadaan duduk terkurung di penjara yang ada di dalam gua. Seingatnya terakhir dia bersama dengan Mamanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah orang yang beberapa hari ini bersamanya. Manik karamelnya menatap sekeliling.

Gelap.

Belum lagi sosok seorang lelaki yang menakutkan berambut perak yang tidur di sisi lain ruangan gua beberapa saat yang lalu. Beruntung sekarang lelaki itu sedang tidak ada.

Walaupun gadis itu ingin sekali menangis, dirinya sudah terlalu takut membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika dia melakukannya, juga dia tidak punya tenaga karena belum makan sejak kemarin.

Tap, tap, tap.

Perlahan sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinganya.

Dari cahaya lilin yang dilihatnya, sosok itu semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat dari pintu penjaranya. Karena ketekutan gadis itu mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding gua yang dingin. Walau samar tetapi dia melihat sosok orang yang berbeda dari lelaki berambut perak itu, rambutnya berwarna hitam sehingga sangat sulit melihatnya jika tidak ada cahaya lilin yang dipegangnya.

Lelaki itu menaruh barang bawaan yang dipegangnya di lantai dekat dengan jeruji penjara.

Dia tersenyum sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

Mengisyaratkan gadis kecil itu untuk diam.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ssstt, paman membawakanmu beberapa buah-buahan. Makanlah, kau pasti lapar.." katanya.

"Eh? Arigatou, paman." balas gadis itu sedikit kaget.

Yang dia tahu, lelaki di depannya ini tidak jahat.

"Namamu pasti Shina, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu."

"Paman kenal dengan ibuku?" tanya Shina dengan polos.

Lelaki itu mengambil tempat di depan jeruji untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Shina..

"Ya, ibumu, Lucy penyihir yang hebat. Dia sudah menyelamatkan adik paman."

"Tapi nama ibuku Philia."

"Mungkin maksudmu Lucy Heartfilia. Nama panggilannya dulu adalah Lucy."

"Kalau begitu siapa nama paman? Paman belum memperkenalkan diri.."

"Ehm.. Siapa ya? Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Hee? Apa-apaan itu? Paman curang."

"Bukan begitu. Paman hanya tidak mau kau tertimpa masalah karena hal itu."

"Ne, ne, kalau begitu siapa nama adik paman?"

"Namanya Natsu Dragneel. Paman sangat menyayanginya, tapi mungkin dia membenci paman." kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tidak, paman Natsu tidak mungkin membenci paman. Paman Natsu orang yang sangat baik." sanggah Shina.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi paman adalah orang jahat. Pantas jika Natsu membenci paman."

"Menurutku paman adalah orang baik." gumam Shina.

Lelaki itu berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, Shina. Waktuku sudah habis, jadi aku harus segera pergi. Jangan lupa makan buahhnya."

"Uhm, sekali lagi terimakasih paman.."

Sebelum lelaki itu melangkah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Shina senang sekali.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu saat ini.. Tapi sebentar lagi Papamu akan datang menyelamatkanmu jadi bersabarlah." kata lelaki itu tanpa menengok dan langsung pergi ke luar gua.

Sesampainya di luar gua, lelaki berambut perak yang dimaksud Shina sedang menunggu sambil bersandar di pintu masuk gua.

"Kau sudah selesai, Zeref?"

"Ya. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Kalau kau melukai Shina meski hanya sehelai rambut saja, akan kupastikan kau akan kujadikan sup naga." ancam Zeref dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aduh, aduh menyeramkan sekali.. Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlibat konflik denganku."

"Aku memang berjanji seperti itu. Dunia ini bisa hancur jika kau dan aku terlibat dalam suatu pertarungan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat zaman ini musnah karenaku. Aku sudah banyak melihat zaman yang musnah karena perbuatanku." jawab Zeref sambil menenangkan diri.

"Kau memang seperti itu, Zeref." komentar Achnologia dengan senyum mengejek.

"Sekarang sebaiknya aku pergi. Akan berbahaya jika sihirku mengenai kalian, aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama." kata Zeref meninggalkan Achnologia, masuk ke dalam hutan.

Setelah sudah cukup jauh, Zeref berhenti.

Sihir hitamnya yang dia tahan muncul, merenggut kehidupan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Hanya saja sekarang dia sudah bisa mengatur jarak ledakannya agar tidak meledak terlalu jauh.

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, Zeref menatap birunya langit di atasnya.

Dia memikirkan perkataan Achnologia kemarin.

" _Tujuanku adalah bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir lebih besar dari E.N.D._."

"Jika Achnologia menginginkan sumber kekuatan yang lebih bersar dari E.N.D..." kata Zeref mengambil jeda.

Dia memikirkan bagaimana bisa dugaannya meleset, Achnologia bukan mengincar E.N.D., Natsu ataupun Haru. Lebih dari itu, dia mengincar sesuatu yang langka, sihir yang melebihi kekuatan sihir E.N.D., sihir yang sama sekali belum pernah di temui oleh Zeref sekali pun, sihir yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

Meski Zeref sudah mengetahui orang yang memilikinya, tetap saja waktu tidak mengijinkannya untuk menyingkap tabir kebenarannya. Lebih tepat jika sekarang takdir kembali mempermainkan kehidupannya dan kehidupan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Di dalam hati Zeref hanya bisa berharap.

"Semoga rencanamu tidak salah langkah, Mavis." kata Zeref hanya bisa berharap sambil menatap langit.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
